Smite - Nemesis Vs Raijin: The Race of the Century
by MissBlackRock
Summary: Nemesis had beaten Mercury and was crowned the Fastest God Alive. But a particular Kami seemingly changed that. A jealous and determined Nemesis challenges The Kami to a race to see who's the Fastest God of all. With the help of her trainer and boyfriend Ares, and other friends, The Goddess of Vengeance will train for the day where the Race of the Century will take place. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's MissBlackRock back with another Smite Story! This time around, it's no bloody war, no violence, and NO DEAD GODS! This is a universe were all the gods are still alive, and none of them are evil! They all live in an expensive town, and coexist with humans as well.**

 **This story takes the personality of Raijin from SuperMastour's stories. Meaning that this is not my own Raijin, this is HIS Raijin. Sort of like a crossover. In case you do not know, my version of Nemesis has the ability of super speed.**

 **Hopefully you guys have read the summary of the story, and know what's happening. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nemesis woke up as normally as anyone could, feeling lazy and still tired, even after sleeping for over 10 hours. She wearily got up out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Ugh...stupid hair."

Nemesis glared at her short, dark brown hair, it was messy and tangled up. She took off her sleeping shorts and t-shirt, along with everything under it, and stepped into the shower.

* * *

 **A few minutes later...**

Nemesis dried herself off and got dressed for work that she was already running late for. She straightened her hair and put on some black jeans, knee high brown boots, a light blue shirt, and a navy blue sweatshirt. She quickly grabbed a black backpack and left the room.

She walked out of her room and into the kitchen to see her boyfriend, Ares, making breakfast. The kitchen smelled of eggs and toast, typical Greek morning.

"Good morning Nem, how'd you sleep?" Ares asked, somehow knowing Nemesis was there.

"Heh...Like a rock. I was so tired."

Ares scoffed. "Well...doing three jobs that all require you running around all day can do that to a person."

"Three? Puh-lease, two of them are basically the same thing!" Nemesis argued. She sat down at the table.

"Mail delivery and Worldwide Express is not the same thing." Ares responded back, he placed a plate that had scrambled eggs and two pieces of toast on it on the table, along with a glass of orange juice.

"They are the same thing! It's just...one is delivering mail and packages all over town. The other is delivering that stuff to places all over the world."

Ares looked at Nemesis with a dull look, she had done nothing but further prove his point.

"Ugh...whatever." Nemesis rolled her eyes, making Ares laugh.

"Oh yeah? How did YOU sleep? Your job is way more physical than my THREE jobs!"

"Because I'm fit! The Gym isn't tiring if you're one of the strongest gods of all!" Ares laughed, he flexed his muscles.

"Yeah, you run it with Hercules. What if you ran it alone?" Nemesis narrowed her eyes, she had him.

"Well...nothing would really change, except the place would be a lot cleaner and more organized. What would change is that some people would be out of a personal trainer."

Nemesis slammed her head down on the table, she had failed.

Ares let out a small chuckle, and then turned back to cooking, Nemesis lifted her head up to the smell of fresh sausage.

"You want some sausage?" Ares said over his shoulder.

"Of course I do! GIMME!"

Ares shook his head and threw one over his shoulder; Nemesis caught it in her mouth and ate it like a dog.

"Sheesh. You really like sausage." Ares turned off the stove; he sat down at the table with a bowl of oatmeal.

"Yeah...I do." Nemesis began to eat up her eggs.

Ares looked at Nemesis with a naughty look, making her blush.

"UGH! You know what I mean by that!"

"Relax, relax! I know what you mean. Just sounded a little out of context." Ares chuckled.

"Yeah of course it did! You take everything out of context, you and your dirty mind." Nemesis growled.

"Hey! I come from a family where the father likes to stick his dick in every girl he sees alright? I can't really help it!" Ares joked, making Nemesis burst out laughing, almost making her spit orange juice everywhere.

"Ha...Yeah...that's true, and let's not forget that sister of yours..." Nemesis stuck a piece of toast in her mouth and looked at Ares.

"Hm...Let's not bring her up. She doesn't exactly bring up pleasant memories." Ares sighed.

"I'm glad you're not with her anymore you know. She was ruining you." Nemesis said warmly.

"Yeah...then you came and saved me." Ares smiled.

Nemesis got all giddy. "Oh be quiet! Gosh...you're being all mushy again..." Nemesis blushed.

"Heh...but you like it don't you?" Ares joked, still smiling.

Nemesis didn't bother to respond, she looked at the black cat clock that was on the wall, and it read 11:26.

"Crap! I'm going to even more late! I was supposed doing the morning route with Mercury!" Nemesis freaked.

"Alright! You'd better get going then!" Ares got up from his chair.

Nemesis grabbed her last piece of toast and was about to dash out the door, until she heard Ares call to her.

"Forgetting something?" Ares teased, he held up a cold energy drink in his hand, grape flavor, Nemesis' favorite.

The Goddess sighed; she nodded her head as Ares threw the drink at her.

"Thanks Ares! Love you!" She shouted, and shut the door behind her.

Nemesis stood in her front yard, she placed the energy drink in her back pack, and then pulled her hoodie up over her eyes.

"Good morning neighbor!" A voice called out, Nemesis turned to her right to see Osiris waving to her.

"Hey Osiris! How's it going?"

"Pretty good? You?" Osiris smiled.

"Yeah, I'm alright! Just heading off to work as usual, you know!" Nemesis grinned.

"Ah that's swell! Alright then, I'm just going to guess you're running late, so you get to it!" Osiris laughed, and then Isis stepped out of the door behind him.

"Why hello Nemesis! Are you heading off to deliver the mail?" Isis asked.

"Yeah I am, why?"

"Um...D-Do you remember what I told you? The um...the specialty item...I asked you for?" Isis turned red like a tomato, Osiris looked very confused.

Nemesis thought about it, then she remembered, and it was something that couldn't be spoken of in front of Osiris.

"Um...Yeah! Yeah I'll be sure I get that to you soon!" Nemesis laughed nervously.

"Good! Thank you Nemesis!" Isis waved goodbye, but then Osiris turned to ask a question to his wife.

"Is she delivering my golden-"

"N-NO! NO SHE'S NOT! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY THINK THAT OSIRIS! COME INSIDE!" The winged goddess panicked, she pushed her husband through the door and into the house.

"Nemesis...please hurry and get it to me. He needs it...to...you know...be a man." Isis stuttered.

"Yeah! I'm on it!"

And with that Nemesis took off down the street, going faster than basically everything.

* * *

 **At the Post Office...**

Nemesis blasted through the door, she walked through the building to see her partner in crime, and best friend, Mercury.

"Hey Merc! Um...I thought we were supposed to be on route already."

"Yeah we ARE supposed to. Relax, I came in late too. But we still have a chance to get going before the boss notices, she's talking to some new employee, come on!"

"New employee? Who is it?" Nemesis turned to her boss' office to go look, but Mercury stopped her.

"HEY! She might see us! We're not supposed to be in this building right now! It's some...I-I don't know! I think it's a Kami...Japanese, I'm not sure how that guys going to deliver mail, he looks too...big to deliver it quickly."

"Yeah...he looks clumsy and lazy. Ha! He's going to need a truck to deliver it, I don't see that guy walking around delivering it normally." Nemesis laughed, the two gods joked around for a few seconds before hearing the boss' voice.

"Hey! Who is that! Nemesis? Mercury? Is that you two? I swear to the heavens if that's you I'm gonna-"

"Shit! Come on! Grab your load and we're getting the fuck out!" Mercury dashed out the door in the blink of an eye, Nemesis panicked, she grabbed her bag of mail and three packages, she stuffed them into her empty back pack and dashed out the door.

The boss walked out to see that no one was there; she sighed and shook her head, then returned to her office.

"Sorry, it was just these two employees, always coming in late. Hopefully you're not like this." The boss exhaled, she straightened her name plate that was on her desk, it read Nu Wa.

"Haha! Relax! I'm going to be on time EVERY TIME! Don't worry." The Kami laughed.

"Okay...this application is almost done. So your name is Raijin...and...wait. It says here you have...super speed." Nu Wa looked up at Raijin, who smiled and slowly nodded his head.

"Are you serious? Or are you just joking around?" Nu Wa asked.

"Nope! I'm being one hundred percent real! I have super speed." Raijin smiled, his ego bigger than his biceps.

"Okay...um...how fast are you...exactly?" Nu Wa asked, suspicion was clearly in her voice.

Raijin thought about it. "Well...some of my friends would say I'm the fastest thing alive."

"Who are your friends?"

"Jing Wei, Susano, Amaterasu, Izanami, Ravana, Neith...the waitress at this restaurant I go to." Raijin responded.

"Jing Wei? It says here that the reason you are applying is because she told you to." Nu Wa raised an eyebrow.

"She works here right?" Raijin asked.

"Yes but she works later in the afternoon, she switches places with Nemesis and Mercury. I guess you can join her on her route. You're hired. Come back here at five." Nu Wa shook Raijin's hand.

The Kami left the room happy. "Yes! Not only can I work with Jing Wei, but I finally have a job! Whew...I'm pretty sure Susano was being serious about kicking me out of the house if I didn't start to help pay the rent. But Amaterasu would have convinced him...Oh well, now I can start buying my own stuff! Hell yeah!"

Raijin ran out the door and looked at his watch, it was going to be a while before five o clock, so Raijin decided to go find another job.

* * *

 **Chronos's Timeless Pizza...**

Raijin skid in front of the door of the most notorious pizza place in the entire world, known for having the fastest delivery ever, it was always busy and needing more people to deliver.

Raijin flexed his muscles. "Welp. The world's fastest delivery is about to get way faster."

Raijin walked through the door to see mortals waiting inside, ordering pizza at the counter, paying, then leaving. There were more people answering phones than people at the cashiers.

"Yes, sir. Two pepperoni pizzas coming right up!" One human said.

"Alright, one jumbo breakfast pizza is on the way!" Another human said cheerfully.

"Very well, 14 party sized pizzas are on the way, are you sure the address is correct?" A third one said.

"Wow. That's a lot of phones."

Just then, Raijin felt a soft and young hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Jing Wei standing there, smiling.

"Hey Raijin! Did you apply for mail delivery?"

"Yeah I did! And I get to work with you as your partner! At five right?"

Jing Wei's face lit up with excitement. "Yeah! That's the time of my shift! Oh man! We're going to deliver mail faster than Nemesis and Mercury!"

"Nemesis and Mercury? Those are weird names for humans...wait. I've heard of both of those names before! They're gods! They were at the human Olympics! They've been on TV!" Raijin began to freak out.

"Yep! They're the fastest living things in the universe! Well...fastest runners. I of course still reign supreme as the fastest flyer in the universe." Jing Wei flapped her wings to show off.

"They are pretty fast...but I'm pretty sure I'm faster. Which one of those two is faster again? Didn't the girl recently beat the guy?"

"Yeah, from what I remember, a while back Nemesis actually beat Mercury in a race, taking the title of the world's fastest god." Jing Wei crossed her arms.

"Hm...I can probably beat this...Nemesis. I bet I can! I know I can!" Raijin clenched his fist with pride.

Jing Wei thought about it. "Actually...Raijin...why do you hide your speed from the world? You CAN beat both of them. I've seen how fast you are, way faster than I am. Why don't you race them?"

"Well maybe I will! But after I pay rent...I need a second job Jing Wei...you work here right? During the mornings? Can I help you?"

"Yeah sure thing! Let's ask my boss!"

Jing Wei took Raijin to the manager of the entire company, Chronos.

"Hey Chronos! Raijin here wants to work here! He has super speed! Way faster than I am!" Jing Wei cheered.

Chronos looked up at Raijin and frowned. "Him? Faster than you? We already have three super speed employees working here. I'm pretty sure this guy is not fast."

Raijin pouted. "Hey old man! I am fast! Race me!"

"Please don't embarrass yourself. I can deliver pizza before the humans even think to order." Chronos said bluntly.

"Woah. Okay then." Raijin stepped back.

"Please Chronos! Just give him a chance! Plus, we always need new people to help deliver! Sure the humans are fast with their motorcycles, but Raijin and I are way faster! Make the world's fastest pizza delivery even FASTER! Pleeeaase?" Jing Wei begged, she activated her puppy eyes, effectively convincing Chronos.

"Fine. You're hired; you can work alongside Jing Wei. I'll be watching how fast you are. Go put on a uniform and you can go out." Chronos sighed.

Raijin did as told. He slipped on the largest size red polo there was, the polo had the company's logo on it. The placed a red hat on his head and went into the bathroom to slip his khaki's.

"You look ready for pizza delivery!" Jing Wei tipped her hat, Raijin did the same.

"Alright! Let's go! Johnny, give us those 14 party pizzas! Tell them they'll be there in the next 10 seconds! WOOO!"

* * *

 **Five Hours Later...**

Nemesis and Mercury dashed into the Post Office, they high fived and continued to laugh about whatever they were talking about.

"Were you guys late again? I'm pretty sure I saw you two still here in the morning! Did all those loads of mail get delivered?" Nu Wa asked.

"Yes ma'am! Nemesis and I delivered all of our loads! We actually finished in the first half hour, we spent the last four hours and a half messing around all over the world." Mercury chuckled.

"Huh...Of course you did. Well...at least it all got delivered. Nemesis, did you deliver that specialty package to Isis?"

"Yep! Secure and accounted for." Nemesis saluted.

"Alright good...I assume both of you have a second job to go to right about now?" Nu Wa smiled.

"We do, see ya boss!"

Mercury and Nemesis dashed out the door and made their way to the pizzeria, that was still getting phone calls.

As Nemesis and Mercury walked in, they heard Chronos laughing and complementing someone.

"Haha! You really are a wonder! That's the fastest anyone's ever delivered that much amount of pizzas! You two are amazing!"

Raijin and Jing Wei walked out of Chronos' office with smiles on their faces.

"Alright! We got a raise buddy! Woohoo! Let's go deliver some mail!" Jing Wei cheered, then she set her eyes on Nemesis and Mercury.

"Oh. Hey guys! Meet our new guy! His name is Raijin! And he's like the fastest thing in the world! He's increased out delivery time by a whole 7 seconds!"

Nemesis and Mercury looked at Raijin, who looked right back.

"So, you guys are Nemesis and Mercury."

"In the flesh." Nemesis crossed her arms.

"I hear you're fast Kami." Mercury crossed his arms as well.

"I am. Faster than both of you." Raijin crossed his arms third.

"I don't know why we're all acting like assholes." Jing Wei crossed her arms last.

"Yeah me neither. Nice to meet you guys!" Raijin reached out to the two gods, who both shook his hand.

"Hey, I saw you guys at the Post Office! No way...we all work two jobs! And we all switch jobs at five! ILLUMANTI CONFIRMED!" Raijin yelled, making everyone laugh.

"Heh...well I work three jobs bud." Nemesis added.

"Ms. Nemesis! I hear you're the fastest god! Can we please race? First to ten times around the world wins." Raijin got himself all pumped up.

"Hey! Let me join too!" Mercury cheered.

The three gods went outside, they all lined up, Jing Wei stood in front of them.

"Get ready."

Nemesis, Raijin, and Mercury got into position.

"Set."

They all narrowed their eyes and bent their legs.

"...GO!" Jing Wei flapped her wings around, as the three gods took off.

The race was quick, ten times around the world wasn't exactly hard. Nemesis was in the lead at first, then Mercury began to pull ahead as he got a sudden burst of speed. Nemesis dashed forward and was already half way done. But then out of nowhere, a light blue flash passed through both gods. The race ended in Raijin winning, completely blowing Nemesis and Mercury out of the water.

"WOOO! I WIN!" Raijin cheered, Jing Wei cheered along with him as they went off to the Post Office.

"No way. He won Nemesis! He won!" Mercury panted.

Nemesis was catching her breath, she stood up tall and clenched her fists. "Yeah...he won. Let's see if he can beat our records."

* * *

 **One week later...**

Raijin and Jing Wei were the fastest delivery duo in the Post Office and Pizzeria, breaking their records, setting new ones, and leaving Nemesis and Mercury in second place for both. The Goddess of Vengeance found herself losing sleep, feeling slow, and agitated.

"Am...Am I jealous? Why would I be? I've never felt like this before...if someone is better than me at something than they just ARE...but I don't feel right. How can some Kami from the Japanese Pantheon be faster than me? Faster than both me AND Mercury? No...it can't be."

Nemesis was talking to herself on her bed; she had her knees up in her chest and had her head down in her arms. She looked at her bare feet for a few seconds before sprawling out on her messy and untended bed.

"No...I'm keeping my title."

* * *

 **During a weekend afternoon...**

"Where are we going Nemesis?" Mercury followed behind Nemesis as they sped through the streets.

"We're looking for Raijin."

"What for?"

"To race him, for real this time." Nemesis said sternly.

The two gods finally found Raijin at a steak house, talking to a waitress.

"Oh you know...I just spend my time working out at the Gym ya know? Just working on my biceps and such..." Raijin showed off his muscles to the waitress, who was clearly impressed.

Nemesis and Mercury ran up behind Raijin's chair and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Oh! It looks like you have company! I'll get back to work now...it was nice talking to you Raijin!" The Waitress smiled, she took Raijin's empty plate and walked off.

"No! D-Don't...leave...Aw come on guys! You ruined my only chance at getting at her!" Raijin put his head down and began to cry.

Nemesis rolled her eyes and lifted up Raijin's head by his hair. "Come on you tomato, we're racing again."

"Racing? What for?"

"What are races for? FOR FINDING OUT WHO'S FASTER! Now let's go!"

The three gods raced once again, and just like last time, Raijin was the winner.

"Ha...Ha...How are you so fast..." Nemesis breathed heavily on all fours, Mercury next to her sprawled out on the ground, also trying to catch his breath.

"Um...I wasn't even trying. I mean...sure it's cool that we were going faster than light. But I can go even faster. WAY...Faster."

Nemesis and Mercury looked at each other, then back at Raijin.

"We were going faster than light! You're telling me you can still go faster?!" Mercury exclaimed.

"Yeah...I can break time. Slow it, stop it, and reverse it. I can break space-time, and traverse universes and dimensions. I just don't want to accidentally do that and end up somewhere crazy, like a universe were everyone kills each other." Raijin thought about it, he'd already seen that once.

Nemesis and Mercury looked at each other.

"Both of us can do that too...just not the time-space part. We can't traverse universes and dimensions. But we can do stuff with time." Nemesis brought up.

"How can we truly race then?" Mercury wondered.

Nemesis thought about it, and then she figured it out. "Come on, follow me. I have someone who can help us."

* * *

 **Janus' House...**

Nemesis knocked on the door of her old friend, Janus.

"Anyone home? Janus?"

A few moments later, a floating organic mechanism opened the door, it was Janus himself.

"Why hello Nemesis! I see you've brought friends as well! Come on in!"

The gods entered the house and sat down in Janus' living room.

"Would any of you guys want some tea?"

"No thanks."

"I'm good."

"Yes please!"

Janus handed Raijin a cup of tea and sat down in his own chair.

"So, what can I do to help you three today?" Janus said cheerfully.

 ***Camera slowly zooming in on Nemesis' face with deep music playing in the background.***

"Janus, we need some...some sort of place where we can race. A place where the laws of speed don't apply. Where time stays the same, it doesn't slow or reverse, or stop. A place where we won't enter other universes through dimensional rifts, we need...some sort of sealed dimension...with broken physics." Nemesis said sternly, everyone was looking at her, she expected Janus to ask her if she was crazy, or that it would take him a while to figure out what to do, but nothing happened, Janus smiled and was completely calm.

"So you need yourself a pocket dimension!" Janus said cheerfully, she hovered over to a small drawer and pulled out a small golden charm.

"Please, everyone gather round and touch the charm."

All four gods were touching the charm, it was as big as a grapefruit. Just then, blue lights began to erupt from the charm, and before they knew it, they were hovering in the middle of a black void.

"AAHH! Where are we?!" Raijin yelled, he was floating. "Ooh. I can fly."

"Ugh, this void is so ugly. Here, let me fix that."

Janus reached out with his hand, suddenly, the gods were floating in the middle of a beautiful universal scenery, fake galaxies and stars everywhere, dust clouds and nebula's, supernovas and black holes.

"And you're going to need and infinite race track, am I right?"

Janus extended out his entire arm, instantly creating and infinite track, made of seemingly nothing that was real, it was rainbow, and it felt like a newly waxed basketball court to step on.

"Woah! This reminds me of this one level on Stereo Kart!" Raijin laughed.

The three gods lined up once more, ready to go all in.

"First to a specific amount of Teraparsecs wins!"

"Ready...Set...GO!" Janus shouted, and the three gods were off.

Mercury with an early speed of light lead, but Nemesis quickly caught up behind him. She blasted past Mercury in the form a purple blur, but then out of nowhere, Raijin dashed up ahead of both gods, white sparks flying behind him.

"Holy crap!" Mercury yelled, he sped up, further ahead of Nemesis.

"Hmph...time to go my full speed."

Nemesis suddenly boosted ahead of everyone, her legs moving insanely fast. She was moving three times the speed of light, she looked behind her, and no one was there.

"I knew I was faster...I knew it."

Just then, Raijin came up next to Nemesis, white rings surrounding him.

"Hi Nemesis! BYE NEMESIS!"

Raijin blasted ahead of Nemesis, and for the next 2 minutes of straight running at multiple times the speed of light, no one saw Raijin.

The race was over.

Janus used his portal to get to Raijin, he congratulated the Kami. Nemesis and Mercury stood and watched, salty as ever.

" _Gh...No...How can it be...the Japanese Pantheon...five gods...and one of them is faster than I am?! NO! I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!"_

Nemesis suddenly became engulfed with rage and jealousy, she dashed forward and grabbed Raijin by the collar, she lifted him up into the air and then threw him several feet away.

"HOW?! HOW DO YOU DO IT! HOW ARE YOU SO FAST?!" Nemesis yelled. Raijin cowering in fear, clearly startled.

Mercury grabbed Nemesis. "Woah! Woah! Nemesis! What's gotten into you?! Calm down!"

"Yes Nemesis. You'd better calm yourself down. You are letting your pride get the better of you." Janus said calmly.

Nemesis suddenly calmed, tears filled her eyes. "O-Oh...Oh my gosh! Rajin! I'm so sorry! Please...Please forgive me...I let my arrogance control me...I'm sorry..."

Nemesis helped Raijin get back on equal footing, even though Raijin was much taller than her.

"Aw...it's fine Nem, I know how it feels to lose to someone else at something you thought you were so good at..." Raijin said with a warm smile, he engulfed Nemesis with a bear hug.

Nemesis wiped her tears away, she looked up at the Kami. "But...Raijin...I...I still want to race you. Please?"

Raijin looked at the adorable goddess, he smiled and nodded his head.

"Do...Do you need some time or something?" Raijin asked.

Nemesis thought about it, she then nodded her head.

"Yes...give me one week to train. Next Saturday, we meet up at Janus' place at dusk, and we race. Right here in this pocket dimension." Nemesis grinned.

"I...Nemesis, the Fastest runner in the World, challenge you Raijin, to a race...to see who is the fastest...God...of all." Nemesis grinned, she extended out her hand.

Raijin firmly shook her hand and smirked. "I, Raijin, the Fastest thing alive, accept your challenge!"

Janus and Mercury watched as two random gods who were just getting to know each other, created a friendship, and a powerful rivalry. Neither god would hold back, it was going to be...The Race...of the Century."

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this Short Story! There will be more chapters coming, so if you'd like to stay updated, give the story a follow! Or if you'd like to stay updated on all my current and future stories, just follow my account! Thanks for reading! And I hope you all return for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Just want to quickly say thanks for the support on the finale of Smite: Civil War, its being really well received, and people really liked it, thanks. But anyways, chapter two. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Nemesis focused on what was in front of her as she ran over the ocean, ripples of water splashing up behind her.

The Goddess whizzed past a fishing boat, where the old fisherman on board yelled out:

"Hello there!"

Nemesis grinned as she kept running on the water; she waved cheerfully and increased her speed.

"Hm...8067 Annadale Drive...Well...let's get onto those docks."

Nemesis spotted the loading bay of the docks; she ran forward and jumped up out of the water and onto some random ship.

A fisherman looked up at Nemesis and immediately noticed how attractive she was; he tipped his hat and put on his best smile.

"Woah...hey there, do you like whales?" He asked.

"Um...that's a strange greeting...um...Yeah! Sure why not." Nemesis shrugged.

"Good! Because I was thinking we could _humpback_ at my place." The fisherman winked, Nemesis was not amused.

"Um...Are you a whale? Because girl, I love the look of your blowhole!" The fisherman smiled nervously, Nemesis bit her lip in anger.

"Um...Uh...I-I like your outfit! It's very soFISHticated!" The fisherman snapped his finger and turned them into finger guns.

Nemesis facepalmed, she groaned in agony.

"Ugh...whatever. Do you want to see my six inch catfish or what?"

Nemesis stepped off the boat with a smug smile on her face, she cracked her knuckle loudly, then blew on her fist as if it was a revolver.

She had the package strapped on her back, it was supposed to be delivered by ten thirty pm, it was almost ten twenty.

Nemesis walked along the dock when she heard a loud alarm go off, just then, a bunch of guards armed with AR-15's rushed out and aimed their guns at her.

"Woah! Woah! Hey! What's going on! What'd I do?!" Nemesis put her hands in the air as a man in uniform walked in front of her, the guards still aiming their guns at her.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" The man asked.

"I should be asking you! Who are YOU!" Nemesis snapped.

"I'm Sergeant Guzzo, part of the National Guard, and I'm supposed to stop trespassers that come into the docks UNAUTHORIZED!" The man yelled.

Nemesis frowned at the man's tone of voice. "I'm part of Worldwide Express! I'm supposed to be delivering something by ten thirty! Don't you have that on your schedule somewhere?" Nemesis growled, hands still in the air.

"Hmph. Yes we do have that. Search her."

One guard grabbed both of Nemesis's hands and put them behind her back, he kicked her leg, making her fall down on her knees.

"AH! Hey! Watch it! That fucking hurt!" Nemesis yelled as the guard began to search her, he grabbed the package and gave it to Sgt. Guzzo.

"Hm..." He observed the package, it had a Worldwide Express stamp on it, and it was being delivered by Associate Nemesis Prower.

"Huh...okay then. Is your name Nemesis Prower?" Guzzo asked.

"Well...my name is Nemesis, but Prower is just my fake last name, it's...it's a pun on miles per hour."

"I still don't believe you." The Sergeant took out a knife and cut open the package, it was a fluffy pillow.

"Oh. Okay then, you're free to go."

"Ugh...finally." Nemesis sighed, the guards lowered their guns and let the goddess pass. She snatched the package from the sergeant and gave him a dirty look before dashing off.

"Come on...Come on! I only have three minutes! Damn it!"

Nemesis ran through the streets, she had no idea where she was going of where she was, until she finally found the address, it was a small house, with uncut grass, and dirty exterior.

Nemesis rang the doorbell and waited for a few seconds. Nothing. She rang it again. Nothing. She rang it a third time, finally someone answered, it was gruffed up mortal, wearing a dirty t-shirt and basketball shorts, his hair was messy, and he looked like he hadn't slept for days, and smelled like he didn't shower for longer, he had Cheetos powder on his fingers, and his breathe smelled of hot pockets and unrefrigerated soda.

"Uh...Hi?" The young teen answered.

"Yeah hey, are you Baron?" Nemesis looked at her clipboard.

"Yes! Yes! That's me! Is this my bodypillow?" He got all excited.

Nemesis looked at the package, she raised an eyebrow when she read what it contained. "Hot Samurai Girl Body Pillow? #Anime #Weeb #Cuddle?"

"YES! GIVE IT TO ME!"

He snatched the package out of Nemesis' hands, which she didn't mind at all.

"Alright, sign here...here...and...there." Nemesis had made the boy sign an extra part where she gets to get paid more because she delivered early, but that boy was too dumb to read what he was signing.

He left Cheetos powder on her favorite pen, she frowned and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Alright thanks!" The teen closed his door in Nemesis' face, the goddess shrugged and turned away until she heard the door open back up again.

"WAIT! WHY IS THERE A HOLE IN THE PACKAGE?" Baron yelled.

Nemesis exhaled. "Bad handling, sorry. It's nothing."

"Oh. Okay! BYE!" He slammed his door again.

Nemesis shook her head and took off down the street, jumped off the docks, and began to run across the ocean, back to her hometown.

* * *

 **In Baron's House...**

"Woah, it has a hole in it..."

The anime body pillow DID have a hole in it. And it was located on the girl's clitoris. Baron raised an eyebrow, but then smiled mischievously.

"Oh man...I didn't know this body pillow was THAT type of body pillow...Hehe...time to have some fun. I've always wanted to ride you Asuna-Chan...Now I finally get to..."

* * *

 **Back at High Rez City...**

Nemesis got home at eleven forty at night, she threw off her clothes and plopped down on her bed.

"Ugh...I'm so tired...for fucks sake..." Nemesis said, her voice muffled as she stuffed her face into her mattress.

Ares walked into Nemesis' room, only to get a clear view of her firm and big ass.

"Mmhmm...That's what I like."

Ares slowly crawled on his girlfriends bed, he wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss and nuzzle her neck.

"Ares...not know...I don't feel like it."

"Why not? What happened?"

"I'm just so tired. Just came back from overseas, I'm tired of running, my legs hurt, my feet are damp from running on water...those damn boots aren't exactly waterproof." Nemesis groaned, she once again buried her face into her bed.

"I told you, working three jobs is too much for you Nem, can't you take a break? Or leave at least quit ONE of your jobs?"

"I need the money! This house is in the most expensive part of High Rez City, it's amazing here! Kids run and play every day, the people and gods are nice, the weather is always great, there's a Gym and sport fields everywhere, stores, food, business."

"I guess you're right." Ares got up off of Nemesis and lay next to her.

"Plus...I'm kinda stressed out. Almost got shot up by the National Guard over where I was delivering some package to some teenage idiot."

"Shot? How?"

"I don't know, they thought I was unauthorized I guess. I don't blame them; I didn't come on boat so they couldn't radio in and approve clearance or anything." Nemesis yawned.

"Damn, sounds like a tough day."

"Yeah...plus...there's a new god that is working in both the Post Office and the Pizzeria."

"Who?"

"It's this Kami from the Japanese Pantheon...his name is Raijin."

"And what did he do to you?" Ares asked, clearly concerned about Nemesis' current state of dullness.

"He...He didn't do anything. He's...I...I don't know...Im jealous of him..." Nemesis covered her face with her hands, she began to redden up.

"Jealous? You? Jealous?! Jealous of what?" Ares exclaimed, clearly surprised.

Nemesis looked at her pillow, she tucked it in between her breasts and hugged it tightly. "Do you remember when I was named the Fastest God ever? After beating Mercury in a race?"

"Yeah of course I remember that! It's your most crowning achievement!" Ares responded.

"Well...I'm probably not the fastest anymore...he is. And for some reason...it's actually bothering me! He's faster than both me and Mercury! He also does his job faster and better than me and him...and he's gotten multiple raises along with his partner Jing Wei..."

Ares nodded in understanding.

"And I love Jing Wei and all, but it's just bugging me how they're a better duo than Mercury and I...and how someone is taking my spot as the fastest god alive..."

Ares looked at Nemesis. "So that's what's bugging you?"

"Basically...I...I also challenged him to a race. Next Saturday, and todays already Monday! I want to train Ares..."

Nemesis sat up in her bed, she looked at her boyfriend.

"I want to win that race, I owe it to myself to win that race...It'll just make me feel a little better. But...He's so fast...it's unbelieveable...Ares...he can break space-time."

Ares' eyes widened. "You can alter time, but not do that. Plus, interdimensional travel is dangerous! Especially when you achieve it through running."

"But that's not the problem...the race will take place in a pocket dimension, all the gods will gather to watch the supposed race of the century. The pocket dimension is locked, so speed physics don't work."

"Ah...Okay..." Ares held his chin.

"Janus gave me my own personal entry to the pocket dimension, just to practice my speed. He's probably already created and built stuff in it." Nemesis hopped off her bed and pulled out a Golden Charm from her backpack.

"It's so cool how he can just do that. Create an empty void and do whatever you want with it. Like a personal sandbox..." Ares' imagination went berserk.

"But I need to train...I need to train really hard...I need to get faster...I need to increase my max speed as much as possible before next Saturday. But I just don't know how I'm going to do that..." Nemesis looked down, tears of stress building up in her eyes.

Ares stood up from Nemesis' bed and grabbed her chin, he lifted it up to make her look at him in the eyes.

"Nemesis, I'll help you."

"You? How? What can you do to help?"

"I work in a Gym! If you need a personal trainer, than there's no one else but ME to help you. I'll help you train, I know a whole load of tactics and exercises you can do to increase your stamina, breathing capabilities, breath control, pace tracking, and striding. Those are all things you need to improve on before we start increasing you speed."

"Wow...I never really thought of that! Will you really help me Ares!"

"Of course I will! Hercules can join in too! But first..." Ares looked at Nemesis' posture, and not her curvature and hour glass body. But her muscle mass and physical shape.

"Alright. A diet is required."

"WHAT?! A DIET!?" Nemesis freaked.

"Yep. No more fast food with Mercury, no more Chinese food from Chang'e and Hou Yi, no more pizza with Jing Wei, no more Mexican food with Awilix, no more greasy fats and grilled meats with Bacchus, no more fried chicken with Bellona, and no more big buffet feasts with ANY OF THE NORSE GODS!"

Nemesis' mouth was watering with thoughts of tasty food. But it was suddenly all washed down the drain. Nemesis fell on her knees before Ares, she put her head down and hands in the air.

"No...not a diet...please...anything but that..."

"I'm sorry honey...but it's what you're going to have to do if you want to get healthy and ready to train properly." Ares said sternly.

Nemesis frowned, she looked down at the ground and let out a long sigh. "...Fine...I'll go on a diet. What am I going to be eating?"

"Well...for starters...more vegetables. Artemis can help with that, she's vegetarian! And she's one of the most fit people I know aside from myself. We'll need to get your protean from somewhere else besides greasy meat, so we'll need Ratatoskr to help get some nuts in your mouth." Ares chuckled; Nemesis groaned and rolled her eyes.

"More fruit, Terra's garden is a good place to look for that. And of course, you need oil, so fish from Poseidon. Fat free milk, whole grain bread, and of course...energy drinks."

Nemesis' face lit up with happiness. "YES! ENERGY DRINKS! SOMETHING GOOD TO EAT! OR AT LEAST DRINK!"

Ares shook his head. "Oh you'll see Nem, we'll get you in shape in no time. But besides eating healthy, we need to build your muscle mass. Sure you're pretty strong, but you need muscle to improve your physical fitness, and that'll help you in your running exercises. Breathing techniques, weight running, weight lifting, leg exercises, pushups and pullups, treadmill monitoring, long jogs, hiking, mountain climbing, and running drills."

Nemesis was surprised how much Ares knew about being fit, she knew she had found the right trainer.

"Nemesis, we'll start training tomorrow! And we'll be training...ALL WEEK!"

"All week?! What about my jobs?"

"Oh don't worry, I'll take care of that for you. But for now, get some sleep, I have to do some late night shopping, and some midnight snaking."

Ares kisses Nemesis goodnight, and left her room. The Goddess sighed as she began to think of the road ahead.

"Well...I do want to win this race...I wonder if Raijin will train...Ugh...that doesn't matter. I'm going to win this. I need to keep my title."

* * *

 **Susano's Place...**

"AAHHH!" Raijin fell out of the couch and spilled soda and chips all over the floor.

"Whew...that jumpscare was freaking scary if I know what scary is." Raijin exhaled, he got back on the sofa and continued to watch his movie, until a panicked Amaterasu came out of her room.

"Raijin! You've woken him up! The storm is coming! Run! Before it's too late!"

Raijin's eyes widened, he scrambled all over the place and got ready to run.

Suddenly, Susano blasted out of the door, blade in hand.

"COME HERE! NO ONE WAKES ME UP WHILE I'M SLEEPING! I REPEAT! NO ONE! GET OVER HERE!" Susano yelled at the top of his lungs, Raijin was screaming like a little girl behind the couch.

"RAIJIN! RUN! I'M TRYING AS HARD AS I CAN TO HOLD HIM BACK! GH...I DON'T THINK I CAN HOLD HIM MUCH LONGER! RUN! NOW! GO!" Amaterasu held back her brother with all her strength, but it wasn't exactly her time to shine.

The Storm God broke through, he threw his sister into a wall, who slid down it and died.

 ***She didn't really die***

Susano charged at Raijin, who was screaming his lungs out, he chased the Kami around the house for a few minutes, before cornering him.

"HA! I HAVE YOU NOW!" Susano yelled.

"NO! PLEASE! SPARE ME! PLEASEE!" Raijin curled up into a ball, he had tried to hide inside of a storage closet, didn't work.

Susano raised his blade, he had a large grin on his face. "UUAAHH!"

"AAAAHHHHH" Raijin knew it, this was the day he would die. He threw out anything in his pockets, hoping for something sharp, but he threw something else out, around 3000 gold.

"Huh?" Susano looked at the golden coins, his eyes widened.

"H-How did you get this money?" He asked.

Raijin looked at Susano, he swallowed hard before beginning to speak. "I-I got it from my jobs...I've been trying to begin buying my own stuff, and not always asking you or Ama for cash."

Susano picked up the coins and stuffed them into his pocket. "Huh...Well...good job Red Dumpling, you just paid your part of the rent, nice work."

Susano snapped his fingers, making his blade go away, he casually walked out of the closet and looked back at Raijin.

"Sweet dreams." Susano smirked, he shut the door behind him, Raijin heard the lock turn.

"Oh come on..." The Kami said in the dark, he curled up, and waited until Amaterasu would find him in the morning.

* * *

 **Hope you guys come back for the next chapter! Until then, see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! It's as simple as that. Oh and uh...yes I know that's not how you're supposed to spell Hi-Rez. I just needed something to call the location where this is all happening. So I made a pun! High-Rez City. Ez game, Ez life my friends.**

* * *

Nemesis woke up happy, but at the same time slightly worried, Ares wasn't home, and her morning was awfully normal. She showered, dressed, and ate breakfast. Then stepped out of her house to see that Ares' car was missing, and that everyone was doing their own thing.

"Huh...Where's Ares...?"

Nemesis decided to go check up on her job, considering that she had woken up at 12:53, almost an entire hour and a half late.

The goddess skid to a stop in front of the post office then brushed herself off and pushed the doors open.

Everyone was fine; the humans were filling their bags with envelopes and packages, mail trucks were leaving the station, it was all normal, even without Nemesis.

"What...?"

Nemesis walked over to her load of mail, it was still there, and so was part of Mercury's.

"Oh my gosh! This is supposed to be delivered! Or...at least by five! GH!" The goddess began to stuff mail and packages into a mail bag, until she heard a knock behind her.

Nemesis turned to see Nu Wa standing there, smirking.

"BOSS! I-I'm so sorry that I'm this late...I was going to do something but apparently-"

"Nu-uh! It's true, you're not supposed to be here for the entire week." Nu Wa smiled.

Nemesis' eyes darted around in confusion; she looked back up at Nu Wa, awaiting an explanation.

"Mercury will be delivering both his own and YOUR load. He will be paid extra, and has already agreed to this."

"WHAT?! NO WAY! MERCURY?! He would never be willing to do extra work! He...He just isn't like that! How?! I don't ge-"

Just then, the messenger blasted in through the doors, perfectly calm and pumped up as always, he smiled at Nemesis.

"Mercury? W-What are you doing? Are you taking my load?" Nemesis asked.

"Yeah! I am, and I'm being paid more! Didn't Ares tell you that he made a deal with me already?"

"He...He did? What was the deal?"

Mercury looked around, he grinned at Nu Wa, who only rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Look...He gave me this!" Mercury was ecstatic, he was holding the ENTIRE collection of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic DVD's, seasons 1-7, and extra bonus DVD's and movies.

Nemesis stared at the DVD's, then back at Mercury, then back at the DVD's, then back at Mercury, then at Nu Wa.

"Wha...Mercury? You like MLP?"

"YEAH! B-But you can't tell anyone! Ooh...I can't wait to get home and start watching these..." Mercury stuffed the DVD's back into his pack.

"Okay...Well what about you Boss? What did he give you?" Nemesis turned to Nu Wa.

"He offered me a free 5 month membership at his Gym, it's the best in High Rez City, and I do want to start getting fit, so I accepted it." Nu Wa smiled.

"You're already pretty slim Boss, I don't know what you're talking about." Nemesis laughed, Mercury nodded in agreement.

"I meant getting stronger, you know...lifting?" Nu Wa did lifting gestures that made Nemesis and Mercury start chuckling.

"Oh whatever...I want to start working out okay?" Nu Wa reddened, she crossed her arms and leaned up against Mercury's pile of mail.

"And...I'll be seeing you there Nemesis."

The goddess whimpered, she looked up at Nu Wa.

"H-How do you know?"

Nu Wa and Mercury glanced at each other, then turned back to a confused Nemesis.

"I know Nemesis, you're going to have to train to beat Raijin in a race, so I guess I'll be seeing you there."

"I...I didn't know you knew Boss..."

"I needed a good reason for one of my super speed employees to not be at work for an entire week. But it's a good reason...the title means a lot to you. But it isn't going to be easy." Nu Wa put her hand on Nemesis' shoulder, making the goddess look up at her with watery and admiring eyes.

"He's fast. Really fast."

"I know...and that's why I need to train. Ares and Hercules will help me." Nemesis clutched her fists.

"Not just them, but us as well." Nu Wa put her arm around Mercury, bringing him for a side hug.

"Yeah, and the people at the Gym too." Mercury smiled.

"Heh...alright guys. I'm gonna go check Chronos' Pizzeria, see you guys later."

Nemesis was about to dash out the door before stopping and turning back to Nu Wa and Mercury.

"Oh and uh...thanks."

The two gods smiled in response, giving Nemesis the signal to run off, leaving a trail of dust behind her.

* * *

 **Chronos' Timeless Pizza...**

Nemesis turned the corner into the parking lot of the pizzeria; she jumped forward and blasted through the doors of the pizzeria, startling everyone inside, and making a customer drop her pizza.

"OH! Oh...S-Sorry! It's just that people usually order, not come and pick it up themselves! I'm so sorry; here let me get that for you-"

"No! No! It's fine! Really it is, you were in a hurry, it's okay." The human said. She had dark brown hair tied in a long pony tail, and dark blue eyes.

Nemesis watched as the human bent over and began to clean up her splattered floor pizza, an employee bringing out a mop, the goddess felt horrible.

"Here...give it to me."

Nemesis took the mop and began to help the human clean up; she threw away the ruined pizza and sadly frowned at the girl.

"I'm sorry...that was a big pizza. And I just ruined it. Is...Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Nemesis asked.

The human smiled warmly, her eyes seemed...familiar to Nemesis. "Like I said, it's okay! I'll just buy another one."

"NO!"

The human turned back to Nemesis as she took out her wallet, clearly startled.

"I'll pay for it." Nemesis took out her wallet instead.

Nemesis smiled as the cashier handed the human a new and fresh pizza over the counter, she gave the cashier 600 gold.

"Thank you...you really didn't have to do that." The human thanked Nemesis.

"No, I had to. I made you drop your first one! You could have already been wherever you were heading with that one...I delayed you."

"Oh it's perfectly fine, you didn't delay me! I just came back into town from my vacation in Egypt. I'm here to visit my sister and my other friend." The human smiled.

"Egypt? Woah, I've delivered packages to that place before, it's far. Takes me a whole two seconds to get there." Nemesis held her chin.

"Well, thank you anyways; I'd better get going now." The human smiled, she began to walk out the door before she heard Nemesis call for her one last time.

"Wait! Um...I don't know why I'm asking this...but...have we...met before? Do we know each other at all?"

The human raised an eyebrow, and then smiled. "I'm afraid not, not that I recall, but if it helps, my name is Myra. I hope to see you around!"

And with that, the human walked out the door, got into her car, and drove away.

"Huh...she seemed familiar. Oh whatever." Nemesis said to herself, she walked into the employee's only room and entered Chronos' office.

"Hey Chronos!"

Chronos took off his glasses and looked up at Nemesis.

"Oh! Good morning Nemesis, why are you here?" He asked.

"Heh, knew it. I'm not supposed to be in for a week right?"

"From what Ares told me, yes, that's correct." Chronos nodded his head.

"Who's going to be replacing me in my shift?" Nemesis asked.

"Well...Raijin is going to be replacing you in your shift."

Nemesis eyes widened. "Okay...is Raijin going to be paid more or something?"

"He's going to be taking your cut."

"..." Nemesis thought about her money, and how Raijin was going to be taking it, furthering her motive to win the race.

"Are...you okay Nemesis?" Chronos asked.

Nemesis had her fists rolled up, she was glaring a hole in Chronos' desk with her concentrated gaze.

"Cut it out!" Chronos snapped his fingers, making Nemesis zone back in again.

"S-Sorry! I was just...thinking about something."

"Alright, well you'd better find Ares, I think he's going shopping for something, and he expects for you to be asleep still. You're clearly not. So you should probably get going."

"Kay, thanks Chronos!

Nemesis walked out of Chronos' office and made her way to the door when Jing Wei walked through.

"Hey Nemesis!"

"Hi Jing Wei, just came back from a delivery?"

"You bet, but I got another one."

Jing Wei walked past Nemesis and picked up another pizza that was already made.

"Oh! This one's...to your house Nemesis."

"Is it really? Huh...I can deliver it, here, I'll pay for it right now.

Nemesis slipped Jing Wei 400 gold, and took the pizza.

"Alright, see you around."

Jing Wei grabbed Nemesis's arm and pulled her back, she said something into her ear:

"Good luck with your training, you'll need it, trust me."

And with that, Jing Wei pushed Nemesis forward and walked into the kitchen of the Pizzeria.

Nemesis exhaled, she blasted out the door and took off towards her home.

* * *

 **Back Home...**

Nemesis walked in through the door holding the pizza, she set it down on the living room table and opened it up. She breathed in the fresh aroma of the delicious creation that sat in front of her.

"Mmm...Hell yeah..." Nemesis reached for a slice, until something interrupted her, a chain on her wrist, and it belonged to Ares.

"Oh no you don't! Get away from that pizza!"

Ares pulled on his chain, making Nemesis yank backwards, she yelped out in surprise.

"HEY! LET ME GO!"

Nemesis summoned her blade; she cut through the chain and glared at her boyfriend.

"I hope you know we just broke the law, we're not allowed to use our weapons outside of The Arena..." Nemesis growled, she snapped her fingers and made her sword disappear.

"Yeah, yeah I know. But I was far away, and I couldn't let you eat that pizza, when I said we start today, I meant it. Your diet and your workout routine, we'll also be going over some of the exercises you'll be doing to improve all aspects of your running, including your speed." Ares grinned; he made his chains disappear with a flick of his wrist.

Ares playfully pushed Nemesis aside; he picked up a slice of pizza and began to eat it right in front of her.

"Mm...Tasty...You want some? Oh wait." Ares said with a mouthful of pizza, he began to laugh shortly after.

Nemesis grit her teeth in anger and annoyance. "Gosh I hate you sometimes...How come you get to be unhealthy?!"

"I work out every day! I'll be fine with just one pizza, plus I haven't eaten one in a while." Ares smirked, he bit his slice again.

"Gr...Well at least go eat it somewhere else...and not in front of me...I'm thirsty, be right back."

Nemesis walked into the kitchen, she opened the fridge hoping to drink one of her sugary energy drinks, but was instantly disappointed.

The angry goddess zoomed into the kitchen and glared at Ares.

"WHAT IS THIS?! WHAT THE...FUCK IS THIS!" Nemesis shook around the bottle that was in her hands, vitamins. A sugar-free vitamin drink, it was grape flavored, but tasted nothing like grape, at least not to Nemesis.

"Vitamins, your energy drink is unhealthy, so I got you something better for your diet." Ares laughed.

"How is it unhealthy?! It gives me energy!" Nemesis snapped.

"Yeah, then you end up crashing."

"Oh whatever..."

Nemesis opened the bottle and began to gulp it down, Ares watched as the bottle quickly became devoid of liquid. The Goddess drank it within seconds; she closed the empty bottle and threw it at The God of War in anger.

"THERE! YOU HAPPY!?" Nemesis yelled.

Ares looked at the empty plastic bottle and did a nod of approval. "Actually yeah, at least you drank it."

"Well I did say I was thirsty..." Nemesis wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"Alright, come here, we're gonna get you your pre-workout meal, and then we head to the Gym to start? Sound good?"

"I guess..."

The two gods walked into the kitchen, Ares eating a new slice of pizza while setting up Nemesis' food.

Nemesis sat at the dinner table, hoping for something good, but she was quickly discouraged, and let down.

A plate that had two whole-wheat pieces of toast covered in strawberry jam and a sliced up banana sat in front of her, along with a glass of fat-free milk.

"What is this? You think this is going to fill me up?" The Goddess snapped.

"It isn't supposed to fill you up, it's something for your body to burn, and it's going to make things easier. You won't feel bloated while you exercise." Ares responded.

"Okay..."

 **5 Minutes Later...**

"There, I'm done. Can we go now?" Nemesis got up out of her seat.

"Yep, we're taking the car. You need to let the food settle a bit before starting. I already got you ice cold water and some towels. I also got your Gym outfit."

"It better look good, alright let's go."

* * *

 **At the Gym...**

Nemesis looked around at the humans that were in the Gym, all working out. She followed Ares into the back, were she changed into her workout clothes. A dark purple sports bra, black sports leggings, and basketball shoes. She had a sweatband on her head, tucked under her small side swept fringe.

"Hey...You really know what pants make by ass look good..." Nemesis curved her body in the mirror, the body of a true Goddess. Sexy, but not strong enough to beat Raijin in a race.

"Yeah that's not what they're for, but I guess you're right." Ares held his chin as he carefully observed his partners curves, until Nemesis caught him staring shortly after.

"S-Sorry! Here follow me...Me and the guys already have a section of the Gym set up for you."

Nemesis followed Ares to the far side of the Gym, where there was also humans working out, but more...seriously.

Treadmills, a bench-press, a rowing machine, an elliptical, all types of weights, a yoga mat for pushups and sit-ups, a weight bench, an exercise bike, and a large barbell. As well as direct access to an outdoor track field, and in the center of it: the portal to the pocket dimension.

"Woah...Oh!"

Nemesis stopped looking at all the equipment she would be using and looked at her trainers, not only just Ares, but Hercules, Chaac, and Thor.

"Hello my friend! I hope you are ready to start!" Chaac cheered.

"I hope so too..."

"Ah yes! Nemesis! It is great to see you! I hope you came prepared, because we're about to help you SMASH that cherry tomato in that race! Faster than thunder!" Thor raised his fist in the air.

"Ahem...already faster than that."

"Hey Nemesis! Ares told me you were coming, you about ready to start?" Hercules laughed, Ares standing next to the nervous goddess.

Nemesis took a deep breath; she closed her eyes and evened out her breathing.

"Well...I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Let's do this!"

"Alright then, let's begin."

* * *

 **Hope you guys are liking it so far! Leave reviews, until then, guh-bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to chapter 4.**

 **Press A to start.**

* * *

Nemesis held two ten-pound weights, one in each hand, and was lifting them up and down while sitting on a weight bench.

"Keep your back straight." Hercules said sternly.

"Alright, alright. I got it." Nemesis responded, she was only twenty minutes into her training, and was already getting told what to do.

"So what is this for? I'm supposed to be running, not lifting weights."

Ares walked up next to Hercules and smiled.

"You need to gain a bit of muscle, be overall stronger in order to be able to run faster. Exercising your arms will also help keeping balance, and maintaining, increasing, and feeling a steady pace while in a full sprint. You're gonna want to keep your arms at a 90 degree angle while running, it helps you to use your body to its full potential, and to synchronize with your legs to increase your pace."

"Oh...alright then." Nemesis responded, she began to lift the weights up and down even faster.

"Yeah, she's not that weak, we can give her some heavier stuff." Hercules turned to Ares.

"Begin the upper body workout; we'll get to the lower body once her arms and back are working together with her heart and lungs." Ares said back.

Hercules walked Nemesis over to a large bar in the room; Nemesis stood in front of it and raised an eyebrow.

"Pullups. Do as much as you can, and keep trying until you feel heat in your stomach and arms, keep going until you feel comfortable, or some sort of rhythm." Hercules smirked.

The goddess looked at the clock on the wall, it read 1:53 PM. She had the entire rest of the day to train, and she was already feeling lazy.

"Ah...Okay..." She sighed.

Nemesis gripped the bar and began to try and pull herself up, she strained her arms and grit her teeth, she let out small grunts as her chin went over the bar.

"There's one, come on. Don't let your feet touch the ground, up and down, up and down. Chin two inches above the bar every time." Hercules nodded his head as he watched Nemesis pulled herself up again.

The other gods watched as their trainee began to complete multiple pullups, but they didn't approve.

"I can tell she's already getting tired. She's going to need quite a bit of help isn't she?" Thor shook his head.

"We just need to be patient, focus on her arms and back, she'll have a hard gut before we know it." Ares crossed his arms.

"GH...GAH!" Nemesis pulled her chin over the bar for the 9th time.

"Come on! Keep going! Feel the burn on your stomach! The pressure and strain in your arms!" Hercules clutched his fists.

Nemesis' waist hurt, she was straining too much. She began to breathe in through nose and out her mouth.

"Come on...come on Nem!" Hercules encouraged the goddess to continue, and that she did.

A tenth, an eleventh, a twelfth, a thirteenth, a fourteenth, a fifteenth, a sixteenth, a seventeenth.

"GAAHH! MY HANDS HURT!" Nemesis yelled out, she flailed her legs about as she lifted herself up for the eighteenth time.

"Grip it harder! You're almost at twenty! Come on! Two more and we're done with pullups! Come on!" Hercules shouted, making Nemesis exhale as she tried to make her feet stay off the ground.

She glared at her white fingertips, she was gripping the bar even harder, she began to pull herself up once more.

"G...GHAH! Da-WOAH!"

Nemesis did a nineteenth pullup, but she couldn't hold up anymore, when she let go of the bar, she landed on one leg and fell on her back.

"Ah...Ah...Ha...Oh my gosh..." Nemesis held her stomach...it was...hard, whenever she exhaled.

"AWW! ONE MORE NEMESIS! It's fine though, that was awesome! You did better than I thought you would." Hercules reached out to the Goddess, who was still on the floor.

Nemesis grasped Hercules' hand and pulled herself up, getting back on her feet.

"Already growing that pack Nemesis, nice work. Onto your next exercise...the Barbell."

Nemesis stood in front of a large weight, but it had a long bar, and huge weights at the end of it. She remembered seeing mortals lift them up in muscle milk commercials, but this time...it was her lifting it up.

Her four trainers gathered around her.

"Well...what are you waiting for? Lift it up!" Chaac cheered.

"Are you kidding me? This thing is huge! And it even looks heavy!"

"This barbell is a standard one, 45 pounds." Thor informed her.

"Fine...I'll try."

Nemesis grabbed the barbell and tried to lift it up, but it would merely lift up off the ground a few centimeters.

"UGH!"

The barbell clanged as it hit the floor.

"Here, lift with your legs, not your back. Try and lift it up using your lower body, because if you try and arch your back to pick it up, you'll find yourself with a broken spine. Lift it up to your hips, then down to your kneecaps, then up and down." Ares watched as Nemesis did what she was advised to.

Nemesis grabbed the barbell again, this time feeling strain in her calves and hamstrings, even her ass a little.

The barbell lifted up off the ground, passing Nemesis' ankles.

"Oh my gods! I'm doing it!" Nemesis' face lit up with happiness, her trainers showing the same expression.

"Okay, lift it higher, remember, your legs, not back." Ares said with a steady tone. Nemesis lifted the barbell up slowly, past her kneecaps, but she was beginning to shake.

"Don't lose focus! This is where your arms come in, arch them, you'll feel strain in your shoulders, lift it up with your arms while straightening your legs." Ares stared at Nemesis, who was sweating badly.

"Gh...C-Come on...Gah..Ha...Ha.."

The goddess was breathing heavily, but she did it, she held the bar steadily above her pelvis, her arms arched, and legs straight.

"I DID IT!" Nemesis cheered.

"HOORAH!" Hercules raised his fist in the air, the other gods clapping, Ares nodding his head in approval.

"Now just get a feel for it, get used to carrying it, and try going up and down, bending your legs, arching and straightening your arms, straining your shoulders, biceps, and calves.

Nemesis steadily played with the barbell in her hands, still holding it tightly, her legs feeling strong and sturdy, her feet firmly planted on the ground. She suddenly felt like raising it higher.

"Nemesis?! What are you doing?!" Thor exclaimed, the trainers watched as Nemesis grit her teeth in Determination, she lifted the barbell over her head and let out a victory yell.

The Goddess felt energized, as if she had some sort of power surging through her.

Nemesis dropped and caught the barbell, her veins popping out of her wrists as she caught it, this time her hands under, not above the barbell. She lifted it up and down, tapping her breasts every time she did it.

She lifted it up over her head again, then suddenly squatted, she felt pressure on her thighs and calves, her ankles being challenged with additional weight. Her hands firm, her biceps strained, and shoulders ready for lift off.

The trainers watched with open jaws as Nemesis did this multiple times.

"Fathers be it..." Thor murmured.

Nemesis finally finished, she slammed the large weight down on the ground.

"Whew! Damn that thing was heavy!" Nemesis whipped her hair back and forth then put her hands on her hips.

"What's next?"

"Hmm...let's see how you can lift a 50 pound barbell...but without the help of your legs."

Nemesis sat down on a bench-press, she lied down as a barbell was placed above her. She grabbed it and took a deep breath.

"Plant your feet flat on the ground, your legs are at a 90 degree angle, you need to lift it up with your arms, using the strength in your biceps, triceps and forearms. As well as straining your gut to improve your strength in your upper body."

Nemesis nodded her head in understanding, she began to try and lift the barbell, Thor making sure that her arms don't snap.

"Ha...Ha...GH...GHRH...HAH...HNNGH...NNGH...HNGAH! FINALLY...WE CAN RELATE..." Nemesis said through grit teeth, the barbell slowly rising off its perch.

"Heavy lifting. Good way to relate." Thor smiled.

Nemesis held the barbell over her head, it was shaking.

"Keep your back arched, a curved upwards as if you were trying to show off your boobs, use the power in your chest and triceps. Make sure your forearms are in a vertical line, hips planted on the bench, arching your back. Keep your feet planted on the ground." Ares said sternly.

Nemesis did as told and fixed her posture a bit, she now felt a bit more comfortable on the bench-press, she began to lift the barbell up a bit more.

"Shoulders locked downward, press your shoulder blades together. Lift up the barbell, that's the easy part, be careful when lowering it down to your sternum."

Nemesis did find it fairly easy after a bit of elbow grease and straining to lift up the barbell, she began to lower it down below her breasts.

"Keep your elbows and upper arms are arched at a 45 degree angle every time. That's how you know you're going down far enough."

Nemesis did as told, she felt the bar getting heavier as it lowered, but she held on, she was breathing steadily through her still grit teeth, her nostrils barely able to intake enough air for her heavy breaths.

"Drive the bar up and down, while keeping your arms, chest, and legs tight, this will make everything easier." Thor said as he let go of the bar, Nemesis was on her own.

The Goddess made sure that the arch in her back was steady, but not too far either. Lifting her hips off the bench could hurt her back, or dislocate her tail bone. She was holding the bar with her thumb firm around the bar, accidentally holding it using a suicide grip could make the bar roll off her sweaty palms, and fall on her chest, making for a painful injury. She was careful with the arch of her elbows; she didn't want a snapped arm that bends the wrong direction.

Nemesis lifted the barbell up and down with a steady rhythm, then began to pick up the pace; exhaling every time she lowered the bar down to her sternum.

"She's doing great!" Hercules awed.

"That's my girl..." Ares sighed.

"Nemesis began to whimper as she felt tired, Thor rushed to the rescue and pushed forward the barbells perch, she lifted the barbell up one last time and dropped it on its perches, hovering above her head. She took deep breaths in relief.

"You're doing amazing so far. Come on, only a few more basic exercises, today is all about getting warmed up!" Ares gave her an ice cold water bottle, which Nemesis gulped down in seconds.

"Thanks Ares..what's next?"

"Some basic sit-ups, then maybe a few pushups."

"Those are easy!"

Nemesis ran over to the mat, her trainers standing around her, Thor held her feet down, flat on the ground, she put her hands behind her head and began to pull herself forward, then back down, forward, then back down.

Her back was at a perfect arch, her breathing synchronized with her rhythm, she began to go faster, and faster, and faster. Loving the burn she felt in her waist, sweat covering her stomach like a wet windshield.

It was incredible, Nemesis was a blur, she was going so fast, the sit-ups were nothing to Nemesis, after the heavy duty work-out she's done, this seemed easy.

"Oh my-it's amazing! Yes! Ohohoh!" Chaac cheered. Hercules and Ares in awe.

Thor watched as Nemesis kept going, doing dozens of sit-ups per second. It was truly awesome.

Someone stood at the doorway, it was Nu Wa, Mercury, and Jing Wei, all in exercise gear, smiling.

Nemesis stopped, she looked at Thor and smiled, he felt her toes wiggle around in her shoes, signaling that she was done.

"Oh! Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Nemesis asked.

Jing Wei smirked and pointed at the clock, it read 8:04 PM, everyone was done with their work day, and into their free-time.

"It's this late?!" The Goddess exclaimed, she looked at Ares.

"Time flies when you're working out Nemesis. You lifted for almost the entire day, 5 hours."

"Wow...I guess I did. Am I cool now?"

"Nope." Mercury laughed.

"Come on, let's just get some pushups done, and then tomorrow we'll review today's exercises, then get into the machines." Ares smiled, making Nemesis raise an eyebrow.

"You know, those."

Ares pointed at the machines Nemesis didn't get to use. Elliptical, exercise bike, treadmill, leg press, treadmill, and of course, the infamous leg extension machine.

"Damn...alright then. Pushups...right."

Nemesis got on her stomach, holding herself up off the ground with her arms and toes, her gut and legs up off the ground as well. She giggled at her own cleavage.

The goddess began to do the traditional pushups, feeling pressure and a bit of pain in her now strained and hard gut, she could feel her calves strain as well, along with her triceps and biceps.

"Whew! Come on!"

Jing Wei and Mercury watched liked small children, Nemesis' body was already getting used to the exercise.

"Keep your elbows tucked in, and chest off the ground, legs close together if you want a challenge."

"Challenge? HA!"

Nemesis put one of her arms behind her back and began to do them with one arm.

"Oh okay then! Arm tucked at a 90 degree angle behind your back, legs farther apart if it's too hard."

Nemesis' legs were right next to each other, her feet pressed together, the bottom of her basketball shoes with a clean Jordan sign on them. She then began to switch arms while preforming the pushups, further feeling strain.

"Use only your fingers, not your entire hand, no balls." Hercules laughed.

"Like I have any in the first place." Nemesis grinned and did as told; her fingers began to hurt as she lifted herself further up.

The gods and goddesses watched Nemesis keep going for a few more seconds before Ares exhaled.

"Alright, alright Nemesis, we get it, you're awesome! You can stop now."

Nemesis thrusted off the ground and did a one arm hand stand, she flipped over and landed on her feet.

"Ta-Da!"

Jing Wei, Mercury, Chaac, Thor, and Nu Wa gave Nemesis a round of applause, Hercules and Ares with their arms crossed, grinning.

Chaac walked up to Nemesis and held a clipboard, he also had a stopwatch and a high digit calculator, Nemesis got excited.

"Very impressive my friend! Now, we need to clock your current top speed, let us step into the portal, and find out! But...I'm not good at math."

Nu Wa took the calculator and smiled. "I've got the math, let's go."

* * *

 **A short trip inside the Pocket Dimension...**

A track field with advanced looking technology lay in front of Nemesis, she stepped in it and warmed up.

"Okay my friend! All you have to do is run around this track as fast as you can!" Chaac yelled.

"He needs to clock your current top speed in order to try and improve it." Nu Wa held the stopwatch, and stood in front of a control panel.

Nemesis got into position.

"Ready."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Set."

She took a deep breath.

"...YOU THOUGHT!"

Nemesis messed up, she tripped and fell forward in surprise.

"I thought...?"

Nu Wa and Chaac weer laughing profoundly, Nemesis flushed with embarrassment.

"Ah...I'm just kidding. For real now." Nu Wa got serious, and the Goddess of Vengeance got into position.

"Ready...Set...GO!"

Nemesis took off, immediately at Mach 34, and rising.

"Already a sonic boom! She's going fast!" Nu Wa yelled at Chaac, the stopwatch going.

The technology around the track was lit up, it was watching and tracking Nemesis' speed. The amount of times around the track, and the speed level.

Nemesis was a purple blur going around the track, she was still picking up speed.

"Okay...she broke the light barrier...twice...four times...Oh!"

She kept going, faster and faster, Nemesis felt she could go faster than before, even after one day of training. She kept getting faster.

"Okay! 601,211 miles per second...that's what we've got. Around...um...that's a big number...just know that she went around the track...over ten decillion times." Nu Wa smiled at Chaac.

"Right! YOU CAN STOP NEMESIS!"

She did stop, she tripped and flew into a tree that Janus created, breaking it. She rubbed her head in pain.

"Ow...Oh...Woah."

Nemesis looked around, Janus always liked making random environments in his Pocket Dimensions, the track was in the middle of a small forest, that led to rows of bleachers...and there it was...the rainbow race track, it went off in a straight line as far as the eye can see. And thanks to Janus...it was infinite.

"This is where it'll all go down..."

"Indeed." Nu Wa stood next to Nemesis.

"For some reason I can already lift really heavy stuff, like that barbell! I can easily do pullups, and you saw how I do sit and pushups." The Goddess looked at her Boss.

"Yes, we aren't humans you know." Nu Wa smiled.

"Huh? W-What do you mean?" Nemesis asked.

"We're gods! Our bodies are way stronger than those of humans, and are easily capable of getting stronger, in a shorter span of time. In one week, you should easily beat your top speed." Nu Wa explained.

"No wonder I feel stronger already...I never thought about it like that. Humans always struggle getting fit, they say it takes at least a few months to start seeing progress. But I'm already feeling stronger and faster in just one day." Nemesis looked down, squinting.

"That's our magic! Tomorrow you're gonna feel even more fit."

"I guess I will...but the diet man..."

"HA! You make me laugh Nemesis. Let's head back, shall we?"

"Aye Aye!" Nemesis' saluted.

* * *

 **Back at the Gym...**

"You got what we need?" Ares asked, Chaac raised his clipboard and grinned, Nu Wa rolling her eyes, and scoffing due to Chaac not giving credit.

"You did great for your first day, I think you've got a great chance of winning this race if you keep it up for the entire week." Ares placed his hand on Nemesis' firm shoulder.

"I love the excersie! I love the struggle and everything! Just...the diet is going to be the hard part..."

Ares let out a hearty laugh.

"...It's not funny!"

He kept laughing.

"It...It really isn't..." Nemesis rubbed her arm and looked down at her shoes.

"Haha...You'll be fine Nem, I promise. Let's head home...you can have ONE leftover slice of pizza." Ares smiled warmly.

"R-REALLY?! YOU'D LET ME HAVE ONE?" Nemesis' face brightened in excitement.

Ares sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes...but only ONE! Okay?"

"Yes! Yes! Thank you!"

Nemesis gave Ares a quick hug and began to tap the tips of her shoes against the ground.

"I'll MEET YOU AT THE HOUSE! BYE EVERYONE!"

Nemesis dashed through the gym and blasted out the door, she did 5 quick laps around the track field in one mere second and then ran home, ready to enjoy every single bite of that goddamn pizza.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked the epic workout! It's always good to stay in shape, don't just sit at home all day and read fanfiction! Go outside! Play with your dog or drop your cat into a pool! Throw a frisbee around or kick a ball into your neighbor's yard! Do something and don't just sit there getting old! ENJOY LIFE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the recent support on this story! Like always, I appreciate it!**

 **Chapter 5, piece of cake.**

* * *

"This is too easy Ares."

Nemesis was on an elliptical, her legs and arms were blurs as she quickly began to work it faster than she already was.

"Well to be fair, you're not supposed to be...doing it that quickly." Ares held his chin, Nemesis had a straight face, she wasn't struggling at all, Ares was surprised the machine wasn't broken.

"Fine. Let's make increase the tension...there. How about now?"

Nemesis looked down at her feet, she couldn't even see them.

"Well...it feels harder to move my legs back and forth, but it's nothing I can't handle without the help of my arms. Like I said, I think this machine sucks."

"It's supposed to help you even the amount of times you step, a steady pace between your arms and legs while you run. Do you feel steady and in synch?" Ares asked.

Nemesis ignored the question and then put her head down as she pushed herself to the limit, the ground started to shake as the parts of elliptical started to rattle out of place as Nemesis went faster, up until the point where the machine fell apart.

Nemesis jumped out from the pile of broken pieces, Ares stood in shock. He bent down and began to cry over his broken elliptical.

"To answer your question, yeah I do feel more in synch! Oh...and grow up about that thing, you have like twenty more of them in here anyways, come on, what's next?"

Ares kept sobbing, he picked up a screw from the broken machine and then put it in his pocket. Hercules came up behind Nemesis and shook his head.

"You broke it?"

"I was too good for it."

"Hah, alright. Follow me, see if you can break this."

Hercules lead Nemesis onto a treadmill, it was moving at the highest setting: Supernatural.

"Holy crap! Now this is more like it! It's going so fast!" Nemesis clutched her fists, she was eager to jump on.

"Go ahead and run on it, we programmed it for supernatural speeds, and to see how long you can run at a constant high speed. Run until you run out of breath, we'll also turn the tread at an angle, to see how well you can run up a slope."

"Okay...can I jump on it now?" Nemesis looked at Hercules with eager eyes.

"Go for it."

Nemesis jumped onto the treadmill and was almost blown back by its speed setting.

"Woah! Woooahh! Oh shit...AH! Okay...Okay...I got it!"

Nemesis struggled to gain her footing, but she managed to do it, and she was running on the treadmill in no time, her legs a blur, the tapping of her shoes sounded like a silent jack hammer.

Hercules watched as Nemesis began to pick up her pace, he left the room to go eat lunch with Thor and Chaac, and to help Ares recover from the loss of his elliptical, leaving the Goddess alone, running on the treadmill, but there was someone else in the room, the Goddess of War, Bellona.

"Hey Nemesis!"

"What! AH!"

Nemesis found herself sprawled out on the floor, on her back, looking up at a grinning Bellona.

"Hey Bell! Fancy seeing you here!"

"You bet. Here, let me help you up." Bellona chuckled, she reached out for Nemesis, who grabbed her hand and lifted herself up.

"Hehe, thanks. You just kinda spooked me. I haven't talked to you in a second! How have you been?"

"Pretty good! You and I haven't gone out to eat in a while? You dieting?"

"Unfortunately...I...Um...I have a race coming up that's challenging my title." Nemesis explained.

"Yeah, I know. It's on Saturday."

"WHAT?! It's public already?!"

"You bet your ass it is! And I'm gonna be there. I come to this Gym all the time, back when Ares was my personal trainer, I kind of fell in love with this place." Bellona smirked as she took a look around.

"That's awesome! How often you come here?" Nemesis asked.

"Every Friday usually, but I decided to come today for some reason. And look who I run into! How's the training going?"

Nemesis glanced over at the broken elliptical, giving Bellona a clear sign.

"Ah. Seems legit! Get back on there, I'll monitor your slope.

Bellona leaned against the treadmill control panel as Nemesis began to sprint on it, her legs becoming a fast paced blur.

"Not bad..." Bellona nodded her head.

"HA! Like you can go faster." Nemesis laughed.

"You know what I meant dickhead." The War goddess joked, making Nemesis laugh.

 **Two minutes later...**

Bellona finished her chocolate chip granola bar and crumpled up the wrapper into a ball, she threw it at Nemesis.

"Cut it out!" Nemesis giggled.

"Alright, alright! Let's adjust this slope."

Bellona turned a nob on the treadmill, making it go up a bit, Nemesis felt like she was running up a small hill.

"Oooh! Okay...I'm starting to feel it..."

"Tired?"

"A little, just a bit of flex in my legs."

"That's good, means you're working hard."

After a minute, Bellona adjusted the slope even more, now it was more like a set of stairs.

"Ow! My feet hurt..." Nemesis winced.

"Arms at a 90 degree angle Nem, it'll help you with your leg maneuvers. Back and forth, come on!"

Nemesis was dripping with sweat, her sweatbands drenched. She released shouts of exhaustion as she sped up.

"AHH! I GOT THIS! I GOT THIS!" Nemesis spat out through grit teeth, spitting all over the control panel of the treadmill.

"Alright! Good job! Keep going! Feeling tired yet?"

"Yeah! I am...But I'm so close...so close...I feel it coming! GAAHH!"

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT IS IT?! ARE YOU FUCKING PREGNANT!?" Bellona cried.

"NO...IT'S MY...IT'S MY...HOORAH!"

Nemesis began to run so fast on the treadmill that it started to tremble; the tread seemed to begin to roll up, like a carpet.

"Holy hell! What's happening to you?!" Bellona exclaimed.

Orbs began to revolve around Nemesis, she glowed with a faint purple aura. Bellona finally realized. It was Nemesis' Second Wind.

A small explosion went off in the Gym, the treadmill had blown up.

"Ugh...Sheesus..." Bellona cleaned herself off as she got back up, she looked up ahead to see Nemesis lying in the middle of the rubble, panting like an old dog.

"Well...that was eventful."

"Whew! I'm...Awesome!"

Bellona helped Nemesis stand up, and then patted her on the back.

"Good work! Now THAT...was fast." Bellona grinned.

The four trainers, along with Neith walked into the room, to see Nemesis and Bellona, dusty and with messed up hair.

Neith's face brightened with a wide smile. "Bellona! We have to go watch our movie! You promised you would spend time with me after your match at The Arena..."

"Oh...right. Sorry Nem, booty calls." Bellona slapped Nemesis' ass, making her jump a little.

The War Goddess put her arm around The Weaver and walked out of the room, not before performing a forearm handshake with Ares.

"Nemesis?! What happened!?" Ares squealed.

"Oh...I broke it. Too good for it. Again. Hercules told me to break it." Nemesis crossed her arms.

"HERCULEEEESSSS! AGH I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! NEMESIS! GO TO THE EXERCISE BIKE AND GET STARTED! You don't wanna see this..."

Nemesis stood in front of an Exercise Bike. She grinned a wide grin as she got on it.

"If I can run fast, I can ride a bike fast; I ride bikes faster than motorcycles, expect this to break too!" Nemesis yelled at Ares, who was beating the crap out of Hercules.

"Give it a try. Along with treadmill, this will increase your stamina, and breathing, as well as exercise your thighs and calves" Thor explained, he watched as Nemesis began to work the bike.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeeeaaah...WOO!"

Nemesis went from riding the bike normally to where her legs were spinning around as if she were the original sonic.

"She's gonna break it!" Thor laughed, he looked back at Ares who smashed Hercules into a wall, he then slid down it. Ares sealed the deal by kneecapping the demigod, knocking him out after cracking his jaw.

Nemesis was pedaling extremely quick. It looked like the rotor of a flying plane, only faster.

"This is all too easy!" Nemesis shouted, her fist in the air. Just then, the mechanism that made the petals spin broke off, a bike with no pedals.

"Uh...Oh..." Nemesis bit her lip as she sat up on the bike; she awkwardly got up and fixed her leggings.

"Ahem...What's next?"

Thor crossed his arms and chuckled as Ares let out a long sigh. "Um...Leg press."

Nemesis sat down on a black bench, she lied back and found that it was surprisingly comfortable.

"Okay...what do I do?"

"Place your feet onto those two platforms that are in front of you." Ares ordered, Nemesis did as told, she lay there with her legs in the air.

"O...kay?"

Ares walked away and a few seconds later came back with a barbell, he bluntly dropped it on top of the two platforms, bringing down weight on Nemesis' legs.

"WOOAH! AHH! IT'S HEAVY! WHAT DO I DO?" The Goddess squealed.

"Lift it up and down using your legs. Push! Up and down. This will highly strengthen your leg power, trust me."

"O-Okay...but this is easier said than done! GGHH!" Nemesis began to push the barbell upwards, her legs were already beginning to hurt.

"Don't straighten your legs! They'll snap!"

"OKAY!"

Nemesis brought the barbell back down, bending, then arching her legs.

She grit her teeth together so hard that her jaw began to hurt, her throat muscles showing at her struggle.

"Up and down 10 times, let's go!" Ares yelled.

"GH-GNNGHH! NNNGHH...NGHHAAH!" Nemesis screamed out to try and bring out every drop of strength in her legs, she even began to think about a hernia. The barbell went up and down at a steady pace, twice, three times, four times.

"Oh my gosh! I can't do this! It's too hard Ares!"

"Your training was never going to be easy." Ares responded.

"This is absurd! I'm gonna collapse in on myself! Help me!"

"Hold on! Use your back! Push your legs up as far as you can! Hold yourself up! When you get used to this, your legs are going to be properly prepared for going faster than ever before!"

"You...really think so...?" Nemesis looked at Ares, barely managing to hold the barbell above her, the platforms were so heavy, if she tried to remove on of her legs, the other would snap under the pressure.

"I know so. Come on! Six more times, concentrate!"

Nemesis focused her energy on her legs, her thighs were so strained they hurt, her calves felt like they were gonna burst, her ankles aching, she couldn't feel her feet anymore.

"HUUNGH...HAAAANGH! IM TRYING SO FUCKING HARD! GAAH! AANNGHHH!"

Nemesis lifted her legs up, the steadily brought it back down, she felt like she couldn't breathe, her chest hurt as well, heartbeat racing, sweat drenching the poor goddess.

"OH! Four more! Come on!"

"GGNNH...AHHHH! DH-I CAN'T!"

"Come on Nemesis! Think about your title! Your reputation as the Fastest God Alive! Don't let that Kami get in your way!"

Nemesis was breathing heavily, but she remembered.

* * *

 **Flashback...**

" _WOOO! I WIN!" Raijin cheered._

" _No way. He won Nemesis! He won!" Mercury panted._

" _Um...I wasn't even trying. I mean...it's cool we were going faster than light. But I can go faster. WAY...Faster" Raijin nodded his head._

" _We were going faster than light! You're telling me you can go faster?! Mercury exclaimed._

" _Yeah...I can break space-time, traverse universes and dimensions." Raijin responded._

" _HOW? HOW DO YOU DO IT?! HOW ARE YOU SO FAST?!"_

" _WOAH! WOAH! NEMESIS! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU?!"_

" _Aw...it's fine Nem, I know how it feels to lose to someone at something you thought you were so good at..."_

* * *

 **Flashback ends...**

Nemesis was breathing smoothly, she looked at her feet above her, holding up the platforms with the barbell on top.

"Okay...four? Hmph."

Nemesis began to lift the barbell up and down at a steady pace, up and down once every three seconds. She was exhaling heavily every time she pushed up.

"Okay...Good job! One more!"

Nemesis did the last one and then continued. She kept going, for an entire minute she glared at her own feet while lifting the barbell, never taking her eyes of her shoes, and breathing steadily.

"I'll be ready. I don't know how fast I can go. But all I know...is that it'll be fast."

 **10 Minutes Later...**

"Ah...My legs hurt.." Nemesis rubbed her thighs, they were aching, she was tired and sore all over.

"It's a side effect. Sucks doesn't it?" Ares sat next to Nemesis on a bench.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah...but you already know I don't want a salad with fruits and whole grain bread."

"Fine, you're going to be running...ALL DAY tomorrow." Ares held his girlfriends hands.

"I am?"

"Yes, we're getting into running and breathing techniques, it seems your body is ready to start increasing its max speed. Tommorow is Wednesday, we have three more days to train. We'll go again on all the machines and exercises you struggled with on Monday and today, and perfect them, and then we'll get on the track field."

"I copy..." Nemesis nodded her head.

"Tomorrow we'll be increasing your stamina, long running distances, thousands of Teraparsecs. You'll be running while carrying weights to eliminate the chances of you getting a Charley Horse, and for you to feel free of muscle contractions. As well as for your body to feel nimble and painless, you won't get tired or sore during the race, you'll be free to go your full speed without your body holding you back!"

"Awesome!"

"Not only that, but that will all help you increase your lung capacity. Who knows? I might even join you!"

"How? You're not fast!" Nemesis laughed.

"Oh, I know a way. But anyways, you'll lose a lot calories tomorrow...so...I'll order Chinese takeout."

Nemesis had hearts in her eyes, she fell into Ares' arms and fainted.

Nu Wa walked into the Gym and let out a small chuckle.

"What's wrong with her?"

Ares sighed. "She's had a long day of breaking machines and strengthening her body a bit more. I think I pushed her too far, but she did great. Her super speed is improving, and her body is strong and ready to start running faster than it ever has."

"Good! What about her diet?" Nu Wa asked.

"She doesn't like it, but she eats her salads and fruit. She says the fat-free milk tastes like water with a whole bunch of white dust mixed in. But she likes dark chocolate! Whole grain bread is definitely not her thing, but jam helps it go down the hatch. She carries a bag of salted peanuts around with her. And I make a mad grilled salmon." Ares grinned, making Nu Wa giggle.

"So she's doing good!"

"Yeah, and I'm happy that she is. She wants to win so badly...I don't even want to think about what will happen to her delicate heart if she loses..." Ares looked down at Nemesis, who was mumbling random things about food in her slumber.

"Let's not think about that. Let's hope your training pays off."

Ares let out a worried sigh. "Hah...it has to pay off."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Give the story a follow to stay updated! ;3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the gap in updates, people noticed it. But I'm still here, with Chapter 6. Due to the contents of this chapter, I'm forced to change the rating of this story to T.**

 **Slight Disclaimer: Nudity|Sexual themes|Minor Violence**

* * *

Nemesis was on the Leg Press, the machine that nearly ended her training. But this time she was doing much better. Still struggling and wearing herself out, but much better.

"Ngh! Ha...Ha..HGNH!" Nemesis grunted as she lifted the weights up for the fifty-sixth time.

"Your unlucky number, four more." Ares laughed.

"Relax. I...GH!...Got it." She responded, lifting it up again.

Nemesis did this three more times, and then Ares took the barbell off the platforms. Nemesis sat up and rubbed her thighs and kneecaps.

"Ah...That was awesome." The Goddess looked up at her boyfriend.

"You did way better Nem, you aced the pull-ups this time. And broke two more treadmills running up slopes."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I can also lift up that barbell easily now! Look!"

Nemesis snatched the barbell from Ares and held it firmly in her hands; she lifted it above her head and grinned.

"Alright show-off, gimme."

Nemesis handed Ares the barbell and followed him as he put it back in its place, and out onto the track field.

"Alright, so I have to call someone, wait a bit."

 **A few minutes later...**

Janus came out of a portal next to Ares, he greeted both deities politely.

"Why hello there! Ares? Are we going?"

"Yep, come on Nem! Bring two twenty pound weights, and hop into the portal!

Nemesis watched as Ares and Janus went through, she dashed back to fetch the weights.

"Twenty...Twenty...Ah! There."

The Goddess picked up the weights, one in each hand. They were fairly heavy, and definitely weighed her down. She turned to see Nu Wa running on a treadmill.

Nemesis walked up to Nu Wa's treadmill and smiled. "Hey Boss!"

"Hello Nemesis! You still working hard to train for the big day?" Nu Wa smiled back.

"Yep...The Race of the Century right?"

"Indeed."

"Yep...I think I'm about to start running, with weights." Nemesis sighed and began to do exercises with the weights.

"You seem to be able to lift them easily enough." Nu Wa panted, starting to get exhausted from running on the treadmill.

"Yeah, but running with them is going to be annoying. Speaking about running, that's something I don't see you doing much of! Nice work."

"Yes...I do prefer floating around everywhere...so I figured I'd start working on my lower body. Start jogging on the weekends and such. You know?" Nu Wa took deep breaths, Nemesis fetched a small, damp towel to wipe sweat off from her.

"Yeah, good for you Boss! How's Mercury taking care of my load?"

"He's doing great, seems highly motivated by those pony DVD's. I let him go home early to go watch them."

"That's awfully nice of you."

Nu Wa stopped the treadmill and look at Nemesis with concerned eyes.

"Am I really...That much of a drag?" Nu Wa looked down at the treadmill's monitor.

Nemesis tilted her head in a small smile. "It's just that you're our boss, you always got mad at us and stuff...so we don't expect you to be so...chill and fun."

"I...I can be chill and fun..." Nu Wa started to mess around with her hands.

Nemesis exhaled, she playfully pulled Nu Wa off the treadmill and hugged her.

"You don't need to be chill and fun to be our friend Nu Wa. Plus, if you weren't so critical, we probably wouldn't get the job done at the end of the day!" Nemesis shook Nu Wa's shoulder.

"Heh, thanks Nemesis. Sorry I'm being kind of moody. Something happened this morning that kind of upset me. Which is also another reason I'm exercising."

"What happened?" Nemesis asked.

Nu Wa held her head in remembrance.

* * *

 _ **Nu Wa Flashback...**_

" _Oh Susano...I haven't felt like this in quite a while..." Nu Wa said softly, she passed her soft and gentle hand across Susano's buff chest._

" _Heh...since your small incident with Ao Kuang?" Susano laughed._

" _Oh please...don't remind me. That was just a one night stand. We started out just chatting and drinking some wine, and then next thing you know...boom." Nu Wa shook her head._

" _Yeah, old man has some moves. But last night was fun either way." Susano smiled._

 _Nu Wa could hear pots and silverware being moved around downstairs._

" _Um..I should probably leave...How do I get out of here without anyone noticing?"_

" _Raijin is probably asleep right now, and my sister is the one making breakfast, you can go out through the backdoor."_

" _Your sister...Don't you have...relations with her...?" Nu Wa asked._

 _Susano looked down at the blanket on his legs. "Um...Y-Yeah...Just...Ahem.."_

" _It's fine, no one judges you two for it." Nu Wa smiled and leaned in to kiss Susano._

 _Suddenly, the door started to open._

" _AHH!" Nu Wa spiked out of Susano's bed and covered her nude body with the blanket, leaving Susano in bed with his manhood out in the open._

" _Huh?! AMA?!"_

 _The Shining Light stood in the door way with her jaw wide open._

" _SUSANO?! NU WA!? I thought we were FRIENDS...HOW DARE YOU HAVE RELATIONS WITH MY BROTHER!" She shouted, and glared at Nu Wa._

" _Ama! Please! I can explai-"_

" _NO! THERE'S NOTHING TO EXPLAIN! Susano...I thought what we had was special...you...you broke that."_

" _Ama...I-"_

" _There's nothing else that needs to be said..."_

 _Amaterasu began to shake, as if...trying to hold back her anger. She closed her eyes and lowered her head low._

" _A...Amaterasu...are you okay?" Nu Wa murmured._

 _Amaterasu opened up her eyes, they were shining red. She slowly looked up and glared at Nu Wa, her fists trembling._

" _You..."_

" _Ama?" Susano reached for his sister._

 _Suddenly, a burst of power sent Nu Wa and Susano crashing into the wall behind them._

" _I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! SUSANO! GET OUT OF THIS HOUSEHOLD! AND NU WA...PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY RELATIONSHIP...WITH MY DEAR BROTHER."_

 _Amaterasu's voice was morphed to sound heavenly, as if multiple of her were talking. Her clothes were blue and gold, and eyes red with a yellow flame._

 _Amaterasu dashed forward in the blink of an eye, golden katana in hand. She was about to put her sword to Nu Wa's throat..before something stopped her._

 _Susano grabbed his sister by the neck and proceeded to slam her into the floor._

" _NU WA! CLOSE THE BLINDS!"_

 _Nu Wa did as told and ran to the blinds, she closed them fully, rendering the room dark._

" _GH! N-NOO! I...SUSANO...Su...sano..."_

 _Amaterasu suddenly powered down, no longer being able to sustain her Blazing Sun Form...she returned to normal and lay on the floor, Susano with his mighty hand to her neck._

" _Woah! What's going in-HEY TITTIES!" Raijin walked in and spotted Nu Wa, who was still naked, and with not much to cover herself with._

" _Raijin! Get Nu Wa her clothes." Susano ordered, Raijin did as told and walked out of the room._

 _Nu Wa knelt next to Amaterasu, who was still being held down by Susano._

" _I'm sorry Amaterasu...I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."_

 _Amaterasu changed her sight from Susano, to Nu Wa, she grit her teeth as she tried to break free from Susano's grasp._

" _You're...dead...to me." Amaterasu grunted, Nu Wa's lips trembled, she got up and walked out of the room with tears running down her face._

 _Seconds later, the police were at the door, and Tyr was forced to arrest Amaterasu for using godly powers and weapons outside of The Arena._

" _Nu Wa...I hope this doesn't...affect us." Susano stood in front of Nu Wa out on the front lawn._

" _Last night should have never happened...I knew that your relationship with your sister was too strong. I'm a fool." Nu Wa looked down._

" _I'm a fool for letting it happen...I...I cheated...kinda. We both have our faults in this." Susano turned to his left, to see his own sister glaring at him, with her hands behind her back, tied in with BlackRock cuffs._

 _He watched as Tyr pushed her head down into the car, and drove away._

" _I'm gonna go to the Gym...get my mind off of things."_

" _Alright...take care."_

 _Susano leaned in for a kiss, but Nu Wa gently pushed him away, she brushed past him and got into her car, heading to Ares' Gym._

" _Damn...tough luck." Raijin said with his arms crossed._

" _Shut up you walking tomato. Shouldn't you be somewhere? Training for that race of yours?"_

" _Oh yeah!" Raijin dashed off in the blink of an eye, to who knows where to quote on quote: train._

* * *

 **Flashback Sequence Ends...**

"So you see..." Nu Wa frowned, sadness in her eyes.

"Wow...that sucks. Amaterasu must have been really mad...enough to break the law! I thought she was calm and collected, apparently not."

"Her brother means a lot to her...That must be her threshold."

"Yeah especially about her...relations with him." Nemesis held her chin and shook her head.

The two goddesses stayed silent for a few seconds, awkward for both of them. Until Nemesis broke the silence.

"Okay Nu Wa, hopefully some exercise gets your mind of that."

"It is! Thankfully..."

"Alright, I gotta go, see you around though!"

Nemesis dashed out the door and into the portal, where Ares and Janus were waiting.

* * *

 **Speed Pocket-Dimension**

"Ah, what took you so long Nem?"

"Nothing, just couldn't find the right weights. But I have them now!"

"Alright, listen, you're gonna get on the track and run as fast as you can for fifty quintillion Teraparsecs. Carry those weights, and tell me if you feel sore afterwards." Ares said.

"We'll also be timing you."

"Bet."

Nemesis took off immediately at the speed of light, the fastest she has ever taken off. At first, she wasn't struggling at all to carry the weights. Two minutes later, and all Nemesis could see was the Rainbow Race track below her feet, and a view of galaxies and nebula's above her. Janus didn't customize everything.

"Ha...ha...ha...Come on.."

Nemesis kept running, she began to feel cramped up. In her ribs and legs, her arms already getting tired, and she was sweating a lot.

"Nem? Come on, keep going. Feel the pace, feel the burn, use it to go faster, push yourself!" Ares encouraged through The Goddess' earpiece.

"Okay! Okay..."

Nemesis kept running, faster and faster every minute. She was beginning to get far too tired, she couldn't breathe smoothly.

"Ah...Ah! Ha..HA...Gh..." Nemesis panted, she kept running, the Rainbow Track was wide and infinite, the colors were beautiful under her shoes. It felt like a new basketball court to step on, easy to turn suddenly or widely.

The track had turns, left to right, left to right. Sometimes it turned then went straight in a different direction. Sometimes the track flipped upside down, as if it was a roller coaster. There was loopty-loopes and parts of the track required to run on the side of it, or upside down, as if they were spider man. Some parts had gaps, where you would have to jump, then land swiftly and keep going. There was wallrunning and sliding as well.

"Holy crap...this track is awesome!" Nemesis laughed. Janus was watching on a portal along with Ares, it looked like a purple blur whizzing on the track.

"Nemesis? How do you feel? You're almost done."

"I'm tired...I can barely breathe! My arms are tired and I feel sore and cramped up..." Nemesis panted.

"You see? Practice with those weights, by Friday, your body should no longer get sore, you'll be stronger to carry the weights and will no longer be cramped up or in pain. And since you were being weighed down by them, you will go even FASTER, and your body won't stop you from going to your fullest." Ares responded.

"Almost done!"

Nemesis was spinning like a drill as she was running on the sides and upside down the track, she then blasted forward and raised her speed even more.

"Oh! A new top speed Ares!"

"What is it!?" Ares looked over Janus' shoulder.

5 times the speed of light.

"Nemesis! You're getting faster! Come in for a break, and you'll keep going in ten minutes." Ares cheered, Nemesis slowed down gradually until she came down to a slow, human jog, then collapsed.

"Ugh...I feel so much lighter now."

Ares and Janus stepped through a portal in front of Nemesis, they picked her up, and sat her down on a bench.

"Good work Nemesis."

Ares pouted three water bottles on Nemesis, all over her body to cool her off. She drank two after that, then quickly ate down a bunch of grapes.

"Okay...Mm...Let's go!" Nemesis said with a stuffed mouth.

"Alright...GO!"

Nemesis seemed to take off faster and faster as the hours went by, the weights heavier and heavier, Nemesis was running with 50 pound weights, one in each hand. She took advantage of the struggle she felt, the pain, the soreness, the agony. She embraced it, and it made her stronger.

Janus' eyes widened. "Ares...She's reached 239 times the speed of light in only four hours...we have an hour left before she goes home and comes back tomorrow to do it again ALL DAY." He exclaimed.

"She's getting faster...it's really working."

Nemesis cleared a double loopty-loop and then blasted forth, wind rings behind her.

"Tomorrow...she runs with heavier weights. Who knows, once she doesn't feel anything carrying barbell's on her back, she'll be the fastest thing alive."

Nemesis swung the weights back and forth as she ran, getting faster and faster by the minute.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Raijin stopped mediating and then walked over to a table full of food.

"Man...I love watermelon." He said before eating three of them whole.

"Ah...tangerines."

Raijin ate nine of them in one chomp, the juice filling his mouth.

"Mmm...Awesome."

"Raijin! Come on! That was for our guests!"

The Morrigan yelled. She walked into the room with other gods and replaced the bowl of fruit.

"Sorry, I didn't know."

"Ah...it's so nice to have the two new Pantheons here together at this small dinner, isn't it?" Izanami smiled as she sat down on

"Ah yes, I do like myself some good food. For a warrior such as I." Cu Chulainn got his silverware ready to chow down on the food down in front of him.

"A warrior? HA! You are merely a mortal with far too much courage up his sleeve." Susano laughed, he sat down across from the new Celtic God, who had recently entered The Arena.

"I am far stronger than you!" Cu Chulainn boasted, he showed off his muscles.

"Oh...we are so totally going to arm wrestle after this..." Susano growled.

"Okay boys that's enough, let us eat!" Izanami cheered.

Raijin sat down across from Kuzenbo, and The Morrigan across from Izanami.

"So...Kuzenbo. How's life? The Kappa's?" Raijin asked as he ate three chicken legs.

"Pretty good, although they get so out of hand you know?"

"Yeah man, it's a responsibility. Them koopa troopas." Raijin chuckled.

"Cu Chulainn, how have you been?" The Morrigan asked.

"Pretty well, my prophesy says I will die young still, so I'm still doing crazy stuff all the time. Went bungee jumping without the rope." He smiled.

The entire table began to laugh.

"Ah...such a shame Amaterasu couldn't be here." Izanami sighed. The entire table went silent, Susano hung his head low as he ate.

"Ahem...sorry. I didn't mean to...bring that up." Izanami excused herself, all the gods glanced over at a shameful Susano.

"Um...R-Raijin! That race of yours against that hooded goddess! How's that going?"

"Ah yes! I heard about that." The Morrigan smiled.

Raijin drank down his can of Coke, and grinned.

"Pretty good! I'm doing minimal training though, I'm not too worried. I have a trick that will win me the race for sure up my sleeve. But...I'm worried about its side effects." The Kami explained.

"What is it?" Kuzenbo asked.

"You'll have to wait and see. But just saying right now, I'm going to be WAY too fast. Everything's gonna look different, at least for me. All you will see is a blur, and gust of wind."

"Okay...the side effect? Is it bad?" Izanami asked.

"I'll get really...really..."

The table awaited Raijin's response, for the fear of it being something life threatening.

"Hungry."

All the gods released a sigh of relief.

"I'm going to be so weak, I need to eat something ASAP after I use it. Binge eat." Raijin ate an entire steak.

"Ah...Well have fun eating if you use it." Susano grunted.

"Heh...Hopefully I won't have to."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well shit...It's been a while hasn't it? So...I'm not sure what to do...What's this website for again?**

 **Ugh...Come on Blackrock...Think...Think...OH! FanFiction! Right...Right...**

 **Um...This story...Chapter 7 right? I think so...Ha!**

 **I'm back from my break! Kind of, I still won't be updating that much, not as much as before. But at I'll at least try and finish this story up, as some people do want to see the end. I know what it's like to read a story, and have the author abandon it...But relax! All you gotta know is that:**

 **I'm back in action.**

* * *

A purple blur, nearly invisible to the naked eye, dashed through the course. The censors barely able to pick up her energy, the speed...Unexplainable. Her legs a blur, breath steady, Determination high. The tapping of her shoes, her heartbeat, her breath, were the only things she could hear.

"She's...She's unstoppable." Ares stammered.

"My, My...She has grown so much. How long has it been?" Janus asked.

Ares looked at the timer on the monitor.

"She's been at it for 6 hours...Her speed is off the charts, millions of Teraparsecs per millisecond! Janus, you need to expand the course, this pocket dimension is infinite right?"

"Yes of course."

"We can't just have them run the same track multiple times! This track is huge, it really is...but it needs to be bigger. Who knows what type of training Raijin is going through. He might be just as fast...maybe faster. We need the track to be at least thousands of Yottaparsecs for each separate part of the track, slopes, bumps, loops, turns, everything!"

"Very well, I'll get to work on that."

"Wait not now!"

It was too late, Janus walked through one of his portals and began to edit the track, while Nemesis ran it.

The Goddess stared dead ahead, her eyes always in front of her. She was carrying three 100 pound barbells on her back, a total of 300 pounds on her while she ran, yet...was still going faster and faster.

"AH! Gh..."

Nemesis dropped down and began to sprint down a slope, increasing her speed, her legs just kept repeating their endless cycle, one foot in front of the other, at who knows how many times the speed of reality.

Suddenly, the track began to fade behind her, it was being replaced by Janus, just then, she began to fall into empty space.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Nemesis fell and fell, she lost her three barbells, she shrieked in fear as she watched a new track form in the place of the old one. She watched as the rainbow colored path generated, it went on as far as the eye could see; it changed, and had new obstacles.

However, she was still falling, and no one can hear you scream in space.

"GAH! GH-GUH...! I can't...breathe! Dah-Ghngh...Garlgh...haugh..."

" _WHY?! WHY DIDN'T HE PUT AIR HERE?! YOU'RE TELLING ME HE JUST LEFT EVERYTHING UNDER THE TRACK WITHOUT AIR? JUST AN EMPTY VACUUM?! WHAT IF WE SLIPPED AND FELL OF OR SOMETHING?! WE WOULD DIE! JUST...Just like I am right now..."_

Nemesis' thoughts trailed off, her head hurt because of a lack of oxygen; she found it hard to think, to talk, to breathe. She slowly closed her eyes, and kept slowly falling into the bottomless pit of empty space.

* * *

 **Later...**

The light was blinding, as if the sun were a only a few feet away, it was so dark, and silent, but now there was noise, and light, and ground, and...air.

"GAAAAAAUUUUUAHHHHHHH!"

"Nemesis! You're awake!" Ares cried out in happiness.

The Goddess gasped for breath, she cherished every single breath she took, she looked at the beautiful blue sky, and ran her hands through the grass, the slight breeze on her face, and the noise of birds and cars passing by.

"I'm...I'm alive? How...W-Was that all a dream or something? I was training...then the track disappeared right under my feet...and I fell...endlessly...into space." Nemesis panted, her heartbeat racing.

"Yes...I dearly apologize Nemesis. It seems I was a bit too fast when creating the pocket dimension, I left some parts that had no oxygen in them, and left them as a vacuum, including underneath the entire track! Oh my I'm so clumsy!"

"Gh...JANUS!"

Nemesis leaped up and tackled the God, she held him down by the neck, despite him not needing to breathe.

"Idiot! I could have died! How could you make such a mistake?!"

"Well then Nemesis, how bout you try and make an entire universe, JUST FOR A RACE TRACK. It's not as easy as it seems. But not to worry, I've changed the properties of the dimension so that every single inch of it has air, and is survivable! Sheesh...all of you and your human-like insides. So annoying and squishy." Janus crossed his arms.

"Hmph...We may be gods, but that doesn't mean we can just live without air! So fuck off. Did you make a new track?"

Janus nodded his head, Ares stepped in front of him.

"Nemesis, this is VERY good news. You...You're unbelievable. You run so fast...clearing the track so easily, and swiftly. Your fitness levels have never been this high! You're not only faster, but are more agile, durable, stronger, and overall healthier!"

"Wow...This training has paid off."

"Janus expanded and changed the track, you were getting used to it, putting Raijin to a disadvantage. Not only that, but you're too fast for it. We made it over a thousand times larger, and much more challenging and fun to run through!"

"Awesome! I want to keep training!"

"Hehe..Nem, it's already nine o clock at night. Remember you still need sleep. And you've burned so much calories! You'll definitely need some protean shakes." Ares laughed.

Ares shook his girlfriend's shoulder and smiled.

"Tommrow is the last day to train. Raise your max speed as much as possible, get fully warmed up and ready. Breathing steady and smooth, muscles loose and free of all stress and tense, legs and arms in synch, correct posture."

"Got it. I won't be weighed down by any weights...I'll be able to go my full speed." Nemesis clutched her fists, her energy flared.

"Woah. I keep forgetting about your Second Wind."

Nemesis proudly stood in a purple aura, two orbs revolving around her. Increasing the power of her shields and strength when in combat. But most importantly, her speed overall by an indescribable amount."

"Just in case. This Judgement is different, I won't drain anyone of their strength and power. But will instead channel it through sheer need. My Second Wind multiplies my MAX TOP SPEED BY TEN TIMES!"

Ares began to chuckle.

"H-Huh?! W-What's so funny Ares!?" Nemesis cried.

The God heavily sighed and looked at Nemesis with a genuine smile.

"Nemesis...You'll smoke him."

The Goddess' eyes widened, she whimpered in surprise.

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

Nemesis dove into her lover's arms, he had helped her come so far, it meant a lot to her.

"Thank you for all your help Ares...I love you."

"Haha! I love ya too Nem, now let's head home! You know I'm not the type of guy for getting all mushy." He grinned.

From a rooftop was parched Nemesis' rival, Raijin, looking from afar.

"I got her in my sights."

Nemesis' head was in the center of Raijin's scope, it was a perfect shot.

"Ugh. This is going to be harder than I thought. What do you think Susano?"

"Really? You climbed up there just to peer over at the Gym? And of all things you could use to look at them from far away, you brought the detached scope of an old Enfield rifle?" Susano growled.

"Yeah! This thing is awesome! Way cooler than some old binoculars. What do ya want me to use? A telescope?" Raijin smirked.

"What? You want to see their skin cells? Binoculars would have worked fine." Susano responded.

"It was a joke dummy."

"Anyways, what you gonna do about it? She does seem pretty ready."

"I'll just have to practice my ability more. Master it, then be ready to use it, just in case."

"Alright, cool. Can we go home now?" Susano asked, aggravation in his voice.

Raijin sighed. "Yeah sure, let's go."

Raijin placed his hand on Susano's shoulder, the Storm God placed his index and middle fingers on his forehead, he used instant transmission to quickly teleport back to the kitchen of his home, Raijin right behind him.

* * *

 **Alright! Hope ya enjoyed! Next one whenever I feel like it! That's either fairly soon, or in another month or two. Until then, take care!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOORAH! Looks like I'm back early this time! Hehe...Maybe I am getting back into my writing mood. ALRIGHT!**

 **Chapter 8!**

* * *

It was Friday, the last day to train. But Nemesis definitely wasn't going to waste it.

"AHH! SLOW DOWN! PLEASE!" Ares cried, he was wearing a ski mask, and ski goggles. So he could see.

"NO WAY! Why are you making me do this if you can't take this!" Nemesis laughed.

"AGH-SHAT UP!" Ares yelled, embarrassed.

Nemesis was carrying Ares, piggy back style. She was also practicing with Mercury and Jing Wei.

"You at your full speed yet Nem?" Mercury asked, he ran alongside her.

"Not even close Merc!" Nemesis grinned. Just then, a loud boom went off, then Jing Wei blasted ahead of everyone.

"Huh...Jing Wei has gotten faster as well...hasn't she?" Nemesis murmured.

"Yep. She's never been closer to the speed of light. She's motivated to achieve it, rare to see such perseverance in a teenager like her." Ares responded.

"I'm proud of her."

"So am I."

Nemesis picked up her speed, so did Mercury. They were training in the pocket dimension, but not on the track, they were instead in the fake world that Janus created.

"You know...Janus...ha..ha...really does have good taste in scenery."

"Talking wastes your breath when you're running, don't do it."

"Aw...But I wanted to talk and maybe even taunt Raijin during the race." Nemesis frowned.

"Maybe...if you train to balance it out." Ares smirked.

"Why you little..."

Nemesis blasted ahead of both Mercury and Jing Wei, taking then by surprise. She soon reached a mountain, she climbed up all of it, then jumped off.

"NEMESIS! WHY DID YOU DO THAT! WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"Nah."

Nemesis landed swiftly on her feet, still carrying Ares, she blasted forward and ran through a forest. She peered overhead, to see Jing Wei flying over the trees, wind gusts flying behind her. She then heard Mercury come up behind her.

"Don't think you can just leave us behind like that!" He chuckled.

"HA! Watch me.."

Nemesis began to dash through another rocky area, dodging and going in between large rocks, and dirt paths, both her and Mercury causing sand storms because of their speed.

"HUPH!"

Nemesis slid to a stop for a split millisecond, she turned and took off. She was running faster than before.

"Hahaha...Got them. Wait...HUH?!"

Mercury had his fists clenched, teeth gritted, and eyes narrowed. He slowly began to get up beside Nemesis.

"H-How?! I don't-WHAT!? JING WEI!"

The Winged Goddess was there too, barely keeping up. Her new ability, Omega-Alpha-Ultra-Super Sonic Speed Boom.

"Oh my goodness...You're keeping up with me!" Nemesis laughed.

"HA...Is this your full speed?" Mercury asked.

"It has to be...there's no way-"

Jing Wei's eyes widened as she watched Nemesis begin to chuckle under her breath, Ares smiled.

"Ha...Nemesis has more to offer than this."

The Goddess got serious, she pulled ahead of her two friends, just so they could have a better view.

"HHHAAHH!"

Nemesis took off, leaving Mercury and Jing Wei in the dust. The two watched as Nemesis ran down the endless beach, a dust trail behind her.

"Cah! Cuh! Oh...She's so fast.." Jing Wei coughed and fell on all fours.

Mercury put his hands behind his head and took deep breaths. "Yeah...She is."

Nemesis was going her max speed, Ares was barely hanging on.

"Nemesis! Your top speed! 7 Yottaparsecs per second!"

"WHAT?! Only seven..."

"HA! Relax Nem! Yottaparsecs are huge! I'm talking the span of galaxies!"

"Oooh...Sounds awesome!"

Nemesis was struggling to keep up her top speed, but she still wanted to raise it. And that's what she planned to do. She ran and ran, slowly but steadily she began to raise her top speed. She was going beyond her limits.

"I can go faster...I can go faster...I know I can. I know I can! I KNOW I CAN! FASTER THAN ANYONE! EVERYONE! ANYTHING! I WILL! I repeat myself...I WILL...Keep my title!"

Nemesis was going unbearably fast, she could barely see, it was getting hard to breathe, her body still felt loose and free, but for the first time in a long time, she began to feel drag and stress.

"No...breathing...steady..."

Nemesis breathed in through her nostrils, then out through her lips, steady and smooth cycles.

"Correct posture..."

Nemesis leaned forward ever so slightly, her arms at a 90 degree angle, swinging back and forth, back and forth, in synch with her legs, one in front of the other.

"Final step...Pick up the pace."

Ares smirked, he grabbed on tightly to Nemesis' waist, and tightened the grip on her hips with his legs.

"Do your best..."

"I will...GAAH!"

Nemesis once again took off, her heartbeat accelerated, her eyesight blurry, her lungs not gathering enough air.

"HA...Ha...Ha..ha...No! I can feel it coming! Just a little more! I CAN FEEL IT!"

Ares was confused, what was Nemesis talking about?

She kept pushing herself, she wasn't gonna stop, at least not yet. Air blades brushing past her sides, the sand trail was huge.

"COME ON!"

Faster...Faster...She kept going. Increasing her pace, waiting for the perfect moment.

"Nemesis! Stop! You're gonna hurt yourself! Stop it!"

"No!"

From above, Janus observed, he was creating more land for Nemesis to run on, as she ran. He changed the time to set the mood, and hopefully encourage Nemesis.

Nemesis looked to her left, she saw the beautiful sunset, turning the sky orange, the reflection on the ocean water also looked wonderful. There was a slight breeze, brushing past Nemesis, easing her sweat, giving her a slipstream, once again, a new top speed.

"I'm not gonna stop...I'm almost there...Please...I have to see its potential...what is its limit? Does it have one?"

" _What...What is she talking about? Is it her Second Wind? Her Runner's High?"_

Ares guessed right, Nemesis has never gone to the point where she needed to use her Second Wind, but she was pushing herself this time. She had to see what it could do for her, and if it could beat Raijin if things got too close for comfort.

"Nemesis! Please stop! You're gonna pass out!"

"Ha...Ha...Ha...Then...Gh...So be it...If I can't achieve this Second Wind...Then this is all for nothing."

"Huh?" Ares exclaimed.

Just then, a bright white-bluish flash went off next to Nemesis, it was electricity. It was none other, than Raijin himself.

"Woah...Nemesis you're going fast! But...You're about to pass out."

Nemesis' eyes darted around, her jaw dropped in surprise. Then she began to get teary.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Just checking up on you! I figured I could train with you right? Even though it's the last day."

"Y-You can keep up with me?"

Raijin suddenly changed moods, he was no longer happy and casual, but instead...as if he were afraid to admit something.

"Well...Yeah I clearly can..just...heh..."

"What is it?! TELL ME!" Nemesis' body began to tingle; she got faster, Raijin's eyes widened as she began to pull ahead.

"Nemesis! Wait up!"

Nemesis' heart stopped.

" _Wait up?! I...Am I...To fast for him? I...No...No way...I have to find out!"_

"NO! Guh-ah...DAAAAAH!"

Nemesis began to scream at the top of her lungs, her body stung, it started to hurt, as it there were wasps stinging every inch in her body, but she felt something, a flame. Deep inside her...burning brightly, the power waiting to be released. With just one final push.

Raijin caught up with her, he was nearly out of breath, breathing heavily, eyes filled with surprise.

"NO...NO!"

"Nemesis wait! I'm struggling to keep with you! It's true! You've gotten faster! You look mad? Are you okay?" Raijin asked, concern in his eyes and voice.

"You've challenged my title! I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE MY TITLE!"

The flame ignited. The power was waiting to be activated, the stinging all over her body, the buzz and tingle in her lower back, it spread to the rest of her body.

"aaahh...AAAHHHH! GAHAHAAAA!"

The reflection of a purple fire could be seen in Raijin's wide open eyes, his jaw was trembling.

"WWWAHH!"

Nemesis dropped Ares, there was nothing holding her down.

"AH! UGH! ACK! GAH-OOH!"

Ares groaned as he slowly stood up, Jing Wei and Mercury finally caught up with him.

"You okay?" Jing Wei asked, helping him stand up.

"Nemesis...What I saw back at the Gym wasn't her Second Wind...It was...her Judgement. The power she wields...it's amazing."

"Power? Second Wind? Is that what her screaming was about?" Mercury asked.

"Turning anger and need into power. It adds upon the struggle she is feeling, going faster and faster. And just when her body is about to give away...it comes."

Nemesis no longer felt tired, her breathing was smooth. Her body free of all stress and tense. Everything was perfect, her exhaustion...diminished to nothing.

"AAHHH! YES! OH IT HURTS! GGAAH!"

Nemesis was surrounded by a purple aura, like a fire, and different from the smaller outline glow when she judges someone. The two orbs were there, but they began to spin around her faster and faster, until they became one, and united in with the aura. Raijin watched everything.

She blazed up with power, the power of her Second Wind was immense. She hovered above the ground, as if she was flying, still ahead of Raijin.

"Is...Is this her power? No way...what is it?"

Nemesis slowly turned her surprised expression into a grinning one. She suddenly let out a powerful yell.

She touched down, she was running...slow. But...she wasn't. She was going at her max speed. But that was the max speed in her base form."

"I feel...I feel like I'm at a jog! I CAN GO FASTER!"

"W-What?!" Raijin stammered.

Nemesis blasted off, going faster than ever. No matter how fast she went, she felt like she could go faster, and faster, and faster! Endless speed! Her body was completely purified. She felt nothing. The aura burned brightly, leaving a pretty pruple trail behind her as she ran.

White lightning sparked off of Raijin as he trailed behind Nemesis, no matter how fast he went, no matter how fast he tried, he couldn't catch up. At all. As he began to get closer, she got farther.

"YYYYEEEAAHHHH!"

Nemesis kept increasing her speed. The Second Wind's power and speed was burning brightly.

Janus was watching through a portal, a machine he himself built in his hands.

"Oh my goodness...her new top speed in her base form was 15 Yottaparsecs per second...This strange Second Wind...it's multiplying that!"

Nemesis took a deep breath, she felt like screaming.

"UUAAHH! WOOOHOOOOO!

She was moving so fast. This time, it was invisible to the naked eye, the only thing you could see was the delayed dust trail, and a powerful breeze that could knock you off balance.

"Times six...times nine...times ten! No...No! Oh my gods! Times seventeen! Times twenty! I don't believe this! Times twenty-five! The speed is incomprehensible! It can't be measured! Faster than sound, light, reality, time, dark matter, THE EXPANSION OF A UNIVERSE! It leaves all of it in the dust..."

Nemesis suddenly heard something, a buzzing...a buzzing in the back of her hear. Behind her...

The Yottaparsecs per millisecond on Janus' machine were reaching the 100 digit number limit. Until finally, the machine began to shake.

"Ah..."

The machine exploded in Janus' hands. His jaw dropped.

"Nemesis...how fast...are you?

The world around Raijin...was stopped. He was going so fast that color couldn't reach his eyes in time. Everything looked like a blur, in abstract and strange shapes, morphed vision and silence. This...was his trick.

He had been training to go so fast, so fast...that everything else was slow around him, not just slow. As if it was stopped. Time was still, space was still, broken rips in the fabrics of the space-time continuum would cause dimensional tears in reality. But Janus' pocket dimension didn't follow these rules, and thank the elder gods they didn't.

Raijin's body was quickly tiring, using this technique drained his energy and stamina more than anything. It would also cause extreme hunger, he found himself right next to Nemesis, who looked to be running casually, legs still a blur, but fairly slow.

Raijin greeted Nemesis, but nothing came out of his mouth. Of course, everything is so slow, it's basically still. It would take ages for the sound waves of his voice to reach Nemesis' ears. He kept running.

To Nemesis, everything was a blur, a white flash, it looked like there was no matter in it. Just a shining, white being slowly pulling ahead of her.

"R-Raijin? NO! NO FUCKING WAY! I'M NOT LETTING YOU!"

Nemesis blazed up with a brighter aura, the purple light radiated brightly, as if it was a small star.

She dashed forward, neck and neck with Raijin. She too, was in the same situation as Raijin, only not as drastic.

The Kami smiled, he sped up, but to his surprise, Nemesis didn't let up, she came up next to him. It was like the only things moving in the entire universe were her and he.

Raijin was losing his strength, he felt the pain in his stomach of the hunger coming in. His stamina was running low, he couldn't hold it for much longer. He sparked up with the last amounts of white lighting he could produce, and pulled ahead.

Nemesis watched as the white blur went ahead of her by dozens of meters, but she felt like she was at her max speed with this form. Her Second Wind was at it's best...or was it?

"I thought I was at my best a week ago...and look at me now. Faster than anything in the universe! If I can get faster...than so can this Second Wind."

She evened out her breathing, paced herself, got into correct posture, and relaxed her tense body, releasing tons of energy, the aura flared.

"Now...we pick up the pace."

Nemesis' leg cycle went faster, and faster. The Second Wind was getting faster, exceeding ITS limits."

Nemesis let out a powerful yell, part anger, part Determination.

She slowly closed her jaw, but it hurt so much due to her teeth being grit so hard. Her nose bridge was wrinkled, same with her forehead, due to the narrowing of the eyes, and focused eyebrows. She came up alongside the white blur.

To Raijin, this was breathtaking, Nemesis' left eye flared with a purple flame, Raijin added her eye flame and aura to the list of the only things moving in the universe.

Raijin had worn himself out, his stomach ached, he was having trouble breathing, his lighting was wearing off, suddenly...space, reality, time, light, color, sound, began to slowly pour back into the world around him. But he noticed something about Nemesis too...

Her Second Wind...had served it's time.

Nemesis' purple aura dissipated, her eye flame faded away, and her speed fell back to its base level.

Both Raijin and Nemesis slowed down to a hypersonic aircraft, then a NASA rocket, then a jet, then a formula racer, then a motorbike, then a street car, then a bicycle, and finally, a human jog, before both of them fell forward, face first into the ground.

* * *

 **An hour later...**

"Ugh...Wha..What happened?" Nemesis moaned.

"Oh man...I feel so...hungry..." Raijin groaned.

"That was a fine race you two!" Janus clapped his hands.

Nemesis and Raijin both sat up, their clothes were off, Nemesis in her bra and panties, and Raijin in his custom made boxers.

"Fancy meeting you here." The Kami smirked, trying not to look at Nemesis' breasts.

"I could say the same..."

"That was awesome Nemesis! You did really well!" Ares laughed, he was looking at a hologram that Chronos was making from his eye.

"Huh?" Both Nemesis and Raijin said in unison.

It was them! Moving in complete motion! Raijin had his white lighting, and Nemesis with her purple aura. It was the entire race, in one quote on quote: recording.

"Wha...Why did you record it? HOW did you record it?" Nemesis asked, clearly concerned.

"Yeah how? We were moving faster than everything! Literally EVERYTHING."

"I am the God of Time, I could have won that race before it even started. I saw everything in perfect motion. And I have a photographic memory! So I have this crystal clear recording of the race."

"Race? What do you mean?" Nemesis asked.

Ares, Chronos, and Janus looked back at the two confused racers, then smiled.

"Oh! We didn't tell them! THAT WAS THE RACE!" Ares yelled, happiness in his voice.

"W-WHAT?!" Both Nemesis and Raijin shouted in unison once again. Both of them fainted.

* * *

 **Another hour later...**

"Agh...Mhm...My head hurts..." Nemesis moaned.

"Your head? Man my feet hurt!" Raijin sparked.

"Well so do mine..." Nemesis rubbed her own feet, then massaged the rest of her bottom half.

"Oh! You guys are awake! Again." Ares smiled, holding a glass of orange juice.

"What happened?"

"Both of you fainted after I said you guys just completed the race."

"We did?!"

"Oh hell nah.." Raijin began to faint again.

"Oh no we don't! Come on we're not gonna faint again." Nemesis pulled Raijin back up by the arm.

"Yeah, we decided that race you guys just had there had more meaning. Both of you showing your abilities and powers for the first time against each other. Both of you were giving it your all, determined to beat each other. It was beautiful, Chronos got it all and he's going to turn the hologram into a video file, then stream it on national TV!" Ares exclaimed happily.

"Huh...I did feel a lot of emotion during that race.." Nemesis blushed.

"Well that just might be your perio-"

"Shut up! Oh...I want chocolate..." Nemesis moaned.

"Doing the real race all over again, forcing you two to push yourselves THAT hard the next day, already knowing each other's special abilities. It seems anti-climactic, and as I said before, less meaningful. So we decided to make the beach race, the real race! Plus, the track has obstacles and such, which we agreed were stupid. In order to reach full speed, you need to know where you're going and what you're doing. A track with obstacles would ruin that, and you might lose just because you couldn't jump a gap."

"Huh...I felt awesome during that race. I gave it my everything. I really didn't want you to pass me Raijin." Nemesis rubbed her arm.

"I gave it my all too! Man, that was amazing." Scratched the back of his head and chuckled.

Ares smiled.

"Um...So...Who won?" Nemesis shyly asked, Raijin became interested.

"Well...both of you passed out at the end of the race, your abilities wore out all your energy, too much for your body to handle afterwards. We decided whoever got farther when they hit the ground was the winner."

Raijin and Nemesis were on their knees, stern faces, clenched fists. Awaiting the answer.

"Raijin is taller, meaning he is longer when he's laying down..."

Raijin began to smile.

"But Nemesis fainted with her hand out in front of her, making her just as tall..."

The Goddess looked at her own hand and clutched it tighter.

"Raijin's spiky hair, Nemesis' fingernails..." Ares closed his eyes.

The two gods knelt in front of Ares with despair in their eyes, Raijin's muscles were flexed, his breathing slow and deep. Nemesis eyes were teary; she was clenching her fists so hard that blood shed from her palms, and dripped through her fingers and fists.

"The winner was..."

Nemesis bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly, a single tear rolled down her face, it would kill her heart and soul if she had lost.

Raijin grit his teeth and held his breath, his jaw nearly broken. It would slaughter his dreams of being the fastest if he had lost.

Ares opened his eyes. They were shining.

"IT WAS A TIE! THE MEASERMENTS WERE EXACT!"

Nemesis opened her eyes and gasped for air, her lip was bleeding, she painfully opened up her palms and glared at the blood. Raijin cracked his jaw back in place, he held his roaring stomach.

"Are you kidding me?!" Nemesis cried.

"Are you serious!?" Raijin yelled.

"I'm being for real! It was a perfect tie! It looks like you two will have to share the title of The Fastest Gods Alive." Ares smiled.

"It looks like it...Raijin?" Nemesis looked up at her rival.

"Yeah?"

Nemesis couldn't look him in the eye while saying it. "Um...I know you're hungry. And...you know...since we share the title. I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner together! The Two Fastest Things Alive!" Nemesis smiled.

"Um...Wow Nemesis, that's not very like you. Yeah! I'd love too!" Raijin smiled back.

"Awesome! I'll pay for it, my treat for someone who rivaled me!" Nemesis smirked.

"Alright, have fun you two! Oh...and put some clothes on!"

* * *

 **Raijin's favorite steak house...**

The Kami was eating furiously, stuffing barbeque, chicken, meatloafs, and ribs into his mouth, eating everything within seconds.

"Wow...You have quite the appetite!" Nemesis commented, with a shocked expression.

"Yeah, I get super hungry after doing that Time-Skip." Raijin said with a mouthful of pasta in his mouth.

"Ya getting used to your chopsticks yet?" He asked.

Nemesis fiddled with her chopsticks, but she was getting the hang of them. "Yeah! Thanks for teaching me how to use them."

Just then, The Waitress that Raijin had a crush on came to their table, he immediately emptied and wiped his mouth with a napkin. He even quickly cleaned his teeth with a toothpick and ate a Mentos.

"Hi! Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah! Everything's fine! Um...H-How have ya been?" Raijin stuttered.

"Oh I've been doing well Raijin! Thank you for asking. Who's your friend here?" She turned to Nemesis.

"That's my rival. I'm not sure if you've seen, but there was a race on TV for the fastest things alive? We tied for the title." Raijin smirked at his rival.

"Yeah! We did. Glad to meet you, my name is Nemesis."

"Oh my gosh you're Nemesis?! It's an honor to meet you Ms. Nemesis! I completely admire your interest in rescuing dolphins and imprisoning poachers! Is it true that you once carried 100 tons water to families in Africa?" The Waitress asked, filled with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, it's true alright."

"Awesome! Oh...Ahem. My name is Valorie. It's great to meet you!" The Waitress smiled, then walked away after shaking Nemesis' hand.

"Oh man..." Raijin sighed as he took a sip of his coke.

"What's up?" Nemesis asked.

"That waitress...I've been trying to get at her for so long! She's beautiful! But it seems like I just can't get to her."

Nemesis closed her eyes. Her weights appeared, and she began to test and look at the different outcomes there where.

"Hm...The scales are in your favor Raijin. You have a chance. I'm a girl, I can totally see she has a small thing for you! But if you want my advice, take it slow. Maybe ask to go out for coffee or something, get to know her before you want to start something romantically."

"Ah...Okay. I'll try next time she comes around."

* * *

 **A few minutes later...**

Once again Raijin wiped his mouth with a napkin, he was nearly full. Nemesis had finished a while ago, she just merely observed Raijin's ridiculous eating speed. She even recorded it, and posted it on her social media.

"Are you two ready for your check?" She politely asked.

"Yeah! We're ready." Nemesis smiled.

"Alright! There you go!"

Nemesis picker up the slip of paper, her eyes widened, and jaw dropped in horror of the huge number.

"167,000 GOLD?! RAIJIN I-I...Oh..."

Nemesis suddenly got a nosebleed and lost consciousness. She slammed her head on the table, then her chair fell over, she hit the ground with a thud. Other customers rushed to her assistance.

"Oh my...Well...that is quite the paycheck..." Valorie mumbled.

"Hey! V-Valorie..."

"Um, yes Raijin! What can I do for you?" She smiled.

" _That genuine smile...It always gets to me.."_ Raijin thought.

"I-I was wondering...W-Would you like too...um..."

Raijin was losing her, then he glanced over at Nemesis, who was awake! She had a thumbs up, and was grinning.

"Um...W-Would it trouble you if I asked you to go out for coffee sometime? T-Together!" Raijin stammered.

"Go out for coffee...?"

" _SHIT! I BLEW IT! DAMN IT...NO!"_

"Yeah! I'd love to go with you Raijin! You seem like such an interesting indivisual, I'd love to get to know you more..." Valorie smiled, she began to fiddle with her blonde pony-tail, and even...blushed a little?

" _NO FUCKING WAY! I...Wow...I owe Nemesis big time..."_

"Alright then! Is...Sunday okay for you?"

"Yep...But I have a small shift to do here at the restaurant..."

"Relax! I can help you! Remember, I have super speed."

"Oh, then Sunday is perfect!"

"It's a date!" Raijin smiled, but then he suddenly regretted it, it sounded like something weird to say.

"Heh...For sure! Until then, see you Raijin!"

And with that, Valorie smiled once more, then walked away into the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh...I did it...I did it!"

"Ah? What did I tell ya!" Nemesis placed her arm on the table, she helped herself up with it.

"Thank you so much Nemesis! Your advice worked!"

"Oh it's nothing, just figured I'd help you out." The Goddess smiled.

Nemesis walked over to the counter, she shivered as the cashier passed her card through the scanner, but it barely had enough cash, she had paid for the ENTIRE meal.

"Whew...Jeez Raijin...You really were hungry."

"My hips don't lie. Neither does my stomach."

The two walked outside the restaurant, and met gazes one last time before they would go their own ways, both back home.

"It was an awesome race Raijin. But even though we're tied for the title, one of us is gonna have to come out on top eventually!" Nemesis clutched her fist.

"For sure. But I don't plan to lose next time!" Raijin clenched his fist too.

"Ha...You won't make it easy...but I don't plan to lose either."

The two gods stared at each other with honest gazes of pride, both of their eyes clear and steady, showing their Determination.

"Good luck Nemesis. Maybe we can hang out again sometime?"

"Yeah, that'd be fun. Until next time?" Nemesis tilted her head and smirked.

"Until next time." Raijin nodded his head.

The two gods turned to the opposite direction, and walked away from each other after shaking hands, both of their grips tight and firm.

" _Heh...What a guy. I'll beat him next time."_ Nemesis smiled to herself.

" _Wow...What a gal. I'll beat her next time."_ Raijin grinned to himself.

And so, the rivalry between Nemesis and Raijin still proudly stands, a pair of friends, competing for the title of The Fastest God Alive. They strive for the title each and every day, training and working hard. Keeping each other in mind, and testing their limits. The race that Chronos recorded was put up all over national TV, it was seen by almost everyone who had a TV in their house, it went viral, both on television and on the internet. The world had never seen such remarkable speed; new records were set, and the two names:

Nemesis, The Goddess of Vengeance

And

Raijin, The Master of Thunder

Tied for the number one spot, but both planned to overcome each other one day. They both prepared for the day, hoped for the day...

 ** _The day...where another Race of the Century...would take place._**

* * *

 **The End!**

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed this sweet little story! I know I definitely enjoyed writing it! Leave your reviews, and I hope you weren't** _ **too**_ **surprised!**

 **Until my next story! Bye!**

 **Special Thanks**

 **SuperMastour** **(For permission to use his version of Raijin. Thanks bud!)**


End file.
